Nupcias falsas
by Nanaharuka
Summary: -Do…be. Se llevó las manos al rostro y cerró la puerta. Su marido, el único hombre que había amado en toda su vida, la estaba engañando y con la persona menos creíble. Sasuke era el dueño de esa voz. Naruto la engañaba con Sasuke, quien además de todo era hombre, un hombre que le suplicaba a su esposo por más, alguien que de verdad disfrutaba de lo que Naruto le hacía.


**Nupcias Falsas**

Por fin había llegado a su casa después de ir a ver a su padre y pasar al supermercado. Respiró profundamente antes de meter la llave en la cerradura. Para ella la vida era perfecta, hace tres años que se había casado con el hombre de sus sueños.

A la corta edad de seis años se había enamorado del niño más latoso de todo el salón, nunca se atrevió a hablarle, era demasiado tímida, hasta que hubieron pasado catorce años.

Había sido en un día de San Valentín en el que, como todos los años, ella se había preparado para obsequiarle algo especial, salvo que esta vez esperaba hacerse del valor necesario para entregárselo. Aguardaba afuera del salón de aquel chico a quien no lograba sacarse de la cabeza desde hacía tanto tiempo. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de él, observándolo desde lejos, viendo cada uno de sus logros y fracasos, pero aún sin atreverse a dirigirle una sola palabra. Esta vez algo cambiaría, estaba segura de ello. Desde diciembre había empezado a tejerle una bufanda de color rojo, estaba consciente de que era un poco tarde para dársela, pero no pudo evitar el retrasarse debido a los errores que cometía mientras tejía.

Llegó la hora del cambio de clase, ella lo esperaba afuera de su salón para ofrecerle el regalo, pero cuando el chico salió, ni siquiera volteó a verla, iba platicando con su amigo de toda la vida, Sasuke Uchiha, alto de cabello negro, bien parecido y con un gran imán para las mujeres, incluso para algunos hombres, pero Hinata nunca había puesto su atención en él, ella sólo tenía ojos para aquel rubio de ojos azules y cabello alborotado.

El nombre de Naruto escapó de sus labios, acompañado de la palabra "kun", su intento apenas había sido audible, ni siquiera ella logró escucharse. Con ese nuevo fracaso, pensó que todo estaba perdido, hasta que una chica de cabello rosado se le acercó. En ese momento no tenía idea de que aquella muchacha sería la persona con quien estaría más agradecida durante los próximos cinco años.

Naruto Namikaze era el nombre de ese chico y, ahora, su esposo. Se iba todos los días desde las siete y media de la mañana y trabajaba hasta las seis de la tarde, sin embargo llegaba a casa entre las ocho y las diez, de modo que Hinata se la pasaba sola prácticamente todo el día. A menudo él también salía de viaje y se ausentaba por semanas.

Entró a su departamento, era un poco temprano para preparar la cena, pero dado que ella tampoco era muy buena en la cocina, prefería tomarse todo con calma para poder complacer el estómago de su marido. Apenas había dejado la bolsa del súper sobre la mesa cuando escuchó un golpe proveniente de su habitación, volteó hacía la puerta de su lecho y escuchó de nuevo el mismo sonido. Tragó saliva y caminó hacia la ella. No podía ser Naruto, él estaba en el trabajo, probablemente se trataba de un ladrón. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, giró la manija temblando de arriba abajo, entreabrió la puerta y el ruido volvió escucharse una y otra vez, era como si alguien golpeara algo con demasiada insistencia.

Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta completamente. Cómo hubiera deseado que realmente se tratara de un ladrón, que hubiera robado la casa y, tal vez, la hubiera asesinado, eso era justo lo que deseaba en aquellos momentos. Frente a ella, a unos cinco pasos, estaba su esposo desnudo y de espaldas, moviendo la cadera una y otra vez, no hacía falta que fuera muy inteligente para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Se podía apreciar como unas piernas rodeaban la espalda baja de su marido. ¿Sería Sakura la que estaba con él?, Naruto había estado enamorado de ella toda la preparatoria y universidad. Mientras pensaba aquello - Sakura haciendo el amor con su marido- una voz se escuchó proveniente del fondo de la habitación.

-Do…be.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, cerró la puerta y salió de la casa sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Siempre había sido muy sigilosa, podría decirse que hasta invisible, le era muy fácil ir de un lugar a otro sin hacer ruido y sin ser notada.

Caminó sin rumbo, sin poder alejar aquella frase de su cabeza, sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía, sólo una persona le decía así a su marido y esa voz, no podía confundirla. Comenzó a hiperventilar, se detuvo cerca de un bote de basura para poder recargarse y lograr que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, sin lograrlo, le era imposible. Su marido, el único hombre que había amado en toda su vida, la estaba engañando y con la persona menos creíble. Sasuke era el dueño de esa voz. Naruto la engañaba con Sasuke, quien además de todo era hombre, un hombre que le suplicaba a su esposo por más, alguien que de verdad disfrutaba de lo que Naruto le hacía. A medida que pasaba el tiempo se sorprendía de desear otras situaciones antes de lo que había visto, incluso hubiera preferido que se tratara de Sakura, al menos era una mujer.

* * *

Estúpido, esa era la palabra que mejor lo definía en ese momento… y varios. Había olvidado los malditos papeles en su casa y Sasuke lo mataría por eso, estaba seguro.

-Dobe. Los papeles.

Tragó saliva al escuchar la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas, debían de estarle urgiendo, de lo contrario no hubiera ido hasta su lugar para pedírselos. Ahora no sólo tendría que enfrentar a un Sasuke enojado por haber olvidado los papeles, también por haber ignorado todas sus llamadas.

Volteó con una sonrisa de idiota a ver a su mejor amigo, se rascó la cabeza debido al nerviosismo que le causaba en esos momentos la presencia de Sasuke frente a él, completamente serio.

-Los olvidé en mi casa-dijo sin borrar aquella sonrisa, en un intento de pedir piedad.

Observó como Sasuke respiró profundamente con la finalidad de calmarse y llevó dos dedos a su frente, mostrando exasperación.

-De nada me sirve llamarte idiota, sabes que lo eres. Toma tus cosas, yo mismo te llevaré para cerciorarme de que traigas los papeles correctos y no tus novelas porno.

Naruto tomó las llaves de su auto y siguió a Sasuke hasta la salida de la empresa. Se dirigía a abrir la puerta del lado del conductor cuando Sasuke apareció frente a él y, con sólo una mirada, logró que le entregara las llaves del auto, lo cual significaba que tendría que sujetarse con fuerza de lo que pudiera, Sasuke manejaba como si fuera en una pista de carreras.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía, Naruto se apresuró a bajar del auto y correr hacia su apartamento. No recordaba con exactitud donde había dejado los malditos papeles, tal vez en la cocina o en su cuarto, más le valía encontrarlos rápido o Sasuke lo mataría en ese momento. Buscó en la cocina, pero no había nada y ya podía oír a su amigo subiendo las escaleras, en cualquier momento entraría por la puerta, el Uchiha conservaba un juego de llaves de su apartamento debido a que Naruto las perdía u olvidaba constantemente. Fue directo a su cuarto, justo cuando Sasuke entró por la puerta, y pudo respirar tranquilamente, sobre su escritorio estaba el folder con los papeles, nadie lo mataría, ese día al menos.

-Lo encontré-dijo con alegría a Sasuke, quien ya estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Pensó que con eso Sasuke le daría la orden de que ya se fueran, pero no. Se dio cuenta de cómo su amigo miraba la habitación detenidamente y cerraba los puños con fuerza, no tenía que ser bastante listo para saber lo que estaba pasando.

Dejó los papeles en el escritorio, se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó de los hombros.

-Sasuke-dijo tapándole el campo de visión.

Los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los suyos por unos segundos, pero se apresuró a desviar la mirada, como si la vista que tenía del lugar le estuviera molestando, lo cual era enteramente cierto. No soportó verlo de esa manera, si dejaba las cosas como estaban, Sasuke estaría más enojado con él que de costumbre. Aumentó la fuerza del agarre con que tenía a Sasuke para impedirle que se escapara y lo besó en los labios antes de que el pelinegro pudiera quejarse o decir algo, pensó que Sasuke lo rechazaría, pero fue grata su sorpresa, cuando sucedió lo contrario y le devolvía el beso con desesperación.

-Naruto-dijo interrumpiendo el beso, pero sin alejarse un paso de Naruto – aquí no.

-No hay nadie y Hinata regresa hasta las seis- se acercó al cuello de Sasuke y lo besó, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se dirigieron al pantalón de su amigo, desabrocharon el cinturón y el botón, para terminar bajando la bragueta. Metió su mano en la ropa interior de Sasuke y comenzó a acariciar su miembro. Mientras que con su otra mano se aseguraba de cerrar la puerta.

Le encantaba sentir como Sasuke intentaba mantener la compostura, incluso en esos momentos, pero los latidos de su corazón y el cómo su respiración se iban acelerando ante cada caricia de Naruto, lo delataban. El ritmo con el que acariciaba a Sasuke, era lento, no quería que llegara tan rápido al clímax y no pudiera disfrutar como deseaba. Se posó de nuevo en sus labios, sin dejar de acariciar esa parte de la anatomía de Sasuke. Lo besó nuevamente y lo condujo hasta la cama, antes de dejarlo caer sobre el colchón se encargó de desabrochar la corbata y la camisa, descubriendo el pecho de su amigo.

Los labios de Sasuke dejaron los de Naruto y se adueñaron de su cuello, hasta lograr marcarlo. Sabía que eso era peligroso para el rubio, pero ya estaba harto de tomar tantas precauciones en cada encuentro que tenían. Siempre existía en él el temor de que al siguiente día todo hubiera acabado.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras recibía aquellas atenciones de parte de Sasuke, tenía que reconocerle que era demasiado habilidoso, antes de que se diera cuenta lo dejaba sin ropa, por otro lado él era algo lento con eso, por lo que Sasuke acaba haciendo el trabajo de los dos. Los besos de Sasuke ahora recorrían su pecho, pero odiaba no poder disfrutarlos como quisiera, estaba atado a una mujer que no amaba y detestaba haberse dado cuenta tan tarde, la culpa de todo la había tenido su maldita impulsividad, bien le había dicho Sasuke que no tomara un matrimonio a la ligera, ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo había acabado pidiéndole matrimonio a Hinata, era como si alguien le hubiera dicho que así tenían y debían de ser las cosas.

Tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y contempló sus ojos, cómo deseaba poder ver aquellos ojos todos los días al despertar y no los malditos ojos aperlados y carentes de vida de su esposa. Lo besó nuevamente y ambos se fueron recostando hasta que Naruto quedó sobre Sasuke, que acariciaba su cabello mientras se deleitaba de su boca. Comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, causando fricciones entre sus cuerpos y principalmente en la parte baja de ambos, dejó de besarlo y de nuevo lo admiró, le encantaba cómo se veía el Uchiha con los ojos cerrados y dejando escapar ligeros gemidos. Dirigió sus labios al miembro de Sasuke y lo acarició con su lengua, hasta conseguir que los gemidos del moreno se escucharan afuera del cuarto, adoraba que Sasuke no lograra controlarse en esas situaciones, era cuando podía contemplar muchas de sus expresiones.

Sasuke había llegado a su culminación, después de que Naruto hubiera trabajado aquella parte por varios minutos, pero el rubio no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo descansar. Ensalivó dos de sus dedos y llevó el primero con rapidez a la entrada de Sasuke, moviéndolo en círculos. Con su mano izquierda, masajeaba de nuevo el miembro de su amante. Introdujo el segundo dedo y repitió el movimiento. Sin esperarse a saber si Sasuke ya estaba listo, le abrió un poco más las piernas, se posicionó entre ellas y lo penetró con fuerza. Se moría por estar dentro de él, si por el fuera, lo haría todos los días, pero su mayor estupidez en la vida lo detenía.

Los brazos de Sasuke rodearon su espalda y lo atrajeron hacia él. Naruto besó su cuello varias veces, sin cansarse de hacerlo, tanto su piel como su aroma le resultaban fascinantes. La boca de Sasuke estaba entreabierta, dejando escapar gemidos que se combinaban con los de Naruto y el rechinar de la cama.

Había aumentado la velocidad de las embestidas, lo que había resultado en que Sasuke dejara marcas en su espalda. Se enderezó un poco, las manos de Sasuke tomaron con fuerza el edredón mientras enroscaba las piernas alrededor de la cadera de su amante, ayudando a profundizar las embestidas. No podía entender qué era lo que había visto en Hinata teniendo a Sasuke siempre a su lado, desde hace tanto tiempo, prácticamente una vida. Era cierto que había confundido lo que sentía por él con una simple amistad y se maldecía por haberse tardado tanto en darse cuenta que lo que sentía por Sasuke era mucho más de lo que había pensado al principio, había sido un idiota, se dejó llevar sólo porque por fin era él quien le gustaba a una chica y no Sasuke, así como por los detalles que Hinata tenía con él y lo tierna que le había parecido en aquel entonces.

-Do…be-dijo Sasuke con dificultad.

Sonrió ante aquella palabra que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, con esa palabra podría darse cuenta de cuanto lo deseaba Sasuke, además le encantaba que la misma palabra tuviera tantos significados diferentes dependiendo del tono que Sasuke usaba para pronunciarla, estaba tan equivocado, Sasuke era mucho más expresivo que Hinata, quien a pesar de cinco años de estar juntos aún lo trataba como si fuera alguien a quien veía por primera vez.

-Teme….-dijo al acercarse al oído de Sasuke y después mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Las embestidas continuaron hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos y hubiesen gemido tan fuerte que el sonido debía haberse oído hasta en otros departamentos. Cuando ese momento hubo terminado, ambos se miraron fijamente mientras esperaban que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad.

-Debemos de irnos-le dijo Sasuke con seriedad, tratando de esconder la tristeza que siempre sentía después tener relaciones con el rubio. Se quitó a Naruto de encima y fue a recoger sus ropas.

* * *

No había podido dormir esa noche, pensaba en Sasuke a cada momento y le desesperaba no poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, pero lo peor era darse la vuelta anhelando que la persona que estuviera acostada a su lado fuera Sasuke, y caer en la cuenta de se trataba de Hinata. Antes se sentía un poco mal por llegar después de la cena o por acostarse con Sasuke, le estaba haciendo daño a su esposa, quien no tenía la culpa de nada, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, había empezado a detestarla de verdad, ver su maldito rostro lo ponía de mal humor, sin mencionar que, cuando llegó del trabajo el día anterior, la había encontrado con los ojos rojos e hinchados, seguramente su padre le había dicho nuevamente que era una inútil y que por eso Hanabi, su hermana, se hacía cargo del negocio familiar y ella no.

Ni siquiera probó la cena cuando ella se la ofreció, había preparado sus platillos favoritos, pero él estaba tan absorto pensando en Sasuke que ni reparó en ello. Hinata había llorado mientras guardaba lo que había cocinado con tanto esfuerzo para demostrarle a Naruto cuanto lo quería, pero su marido no hizo el menor ademán de voltear a verla en toda la noche, ni cuando se metió en la cama para dormirse.

* * *

-Me divorciaré y quiero que seas mi abogado.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Sasuke como si no hubiera captado la pregunta.

-Me divorciaré de Hinata, ya no la soporto- se dejó malhumorado en la silla frente al escritorio de Sasuke.

-¿Ya no la soportas? Aún recuerdo cuando decías que Hinata era la luz de tus ojos, el amor de tu vida y que nunca te podrías cansar de ella- le dijo con sarcasmo y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. La verdad era que desde el momento en que Naruto había salido con aquella tímida idiota, había deseado que rompieran. Al inicio había creído que era por envidia, porque Naruto había dejado de prestarle atención, pero no le tomó más de unos meses darse cuenta que su molestia era debido a algo completamente distinto.

-No te burles Sasuke. Sé que dije eso alguna vez, pero te juro que ya no puedo verla, siento que mis ojos se queman cuando ella aparece frente a mí con esa cara de mustia. Al principio me parecía adorable con su timidez y su vocecita llamándome "Naruto-Kun"… ¡hasta cuando tenemos sexo lo dice!, las primeras veces resultaba excitante, pero ahora… juro que incluso le compré una de esas pelotas de sadomasoquismo para ponérsela y que así no se escapara ningún sonido de su boca.

Sasuke se rio un poco, no podía negar que, como cualquier persona en su situación, estaba contento de que Naruto hablara de esa forma de Hinata. Siempre que la veía con Naruto, tomándolo del brazo, Sasuke no podía dejar de criticarla en su cabeza y jamás había podido decírselo a alguien, era la esposa de su mejor amigo, debía mantenerse callado.

-Te conquistó con tanta comida.

-Lo sé, y lo peor es que no es buena, pero en aquel entonces se me hacía adorable, sobre todo aquellas galletas que hizo con mi rostro y el de ella.

-Lo recuerdo, aún me causan pesadillas, sobre todo las que tenían su rostro, eran tan horribles como ella- se sorprendió de lo que había dicho, jamás se había burlado de Hinata frente a Naruto, incluso sabiendo que el rubio lo prefería sobre ella, sentía que era como mostrar un poco de debilidad.

No pudo estar más de acuerdo con Sasuke, sólo lo había escuchado expresarse de esa manera de Sakura cada vez que esta lo buscaba.

-Quiero divorciarme, Sasuke- le dijo a su amigo – y quiero que tú seas mi abogado.

-Los abogados de tu suegro son muy poderosos- sabía muy bien que si Naruto no se había divorciado de Hinata era por el padre de la muchacha, tenía demasiado poder y podía dejar a Naruto en la calle, y no sólo a él, también a su padre, que actualmente estaba haciendo una campaña para la presidencia de Konoha.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que eres uno de los mejores.

-Aunque lográramos librar con tranquilidad el divorcio, sabes que Hiashi tomará cartas en el asunto.

-Todo sería más fácil si ella se muriera- sintió como Sasuke lo regañaba con la mirada- no lo digo en serio, pero sé que es la manera más sencilla de deshacerme de ella, pero necesitaría de un milagro para lograrlo.

Sasuke se puso de pie y fue a dejar unos papales al librero de su izquierda – Además de casarte con la más idiota, te casaste con una condena de por vida.

Esperaba que Naruto le diera un comentario a eso, pero fue sorprendido al sentir sus besos en el cuello provocando que el libro que había tomado se resbalara de sus manos –Naruto….

-No te preocupes siempre pongo el seguro cuando entro a tu oficina.

Mientras lo besaba en el cuello, las manos de Naruto desbrocharon su camisa y acariciaron su pecho. Las manos de él, al inicio estaban heladas pero conforme las acaricias aumentaban su temperatura también.

Una de las manos de Naruto bajó hasta sus pantalones y los desabrochó, se adentró en sus calzoncillos y sacó su miembro para acariciarlo. Tuvo que recargar ambas manos en el librero para poder sostenerse en pie.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, pensó. Cuando todo había iniciado, tendían a besarse en cualquier momento que estuvieran solos, pero muy pocas veces acababan en la cama, ahora parecía que lo necesitaban hacer al menos tres veces por semana, generalmente era un hotel o su apartamento, aunque a últimas fechas ya ocupaban su oficina y recientemente el apartamento de Naruto.

Maldecía a Naruto por despertar sus sentidos de esa manera, era el culpable de haber iniciado todo, pero tampoco Sasuke estaba libre de cargos, le había seguido la corriente en cada cosa e incluso lo incitaba a hacer lo que él quería.

Las manos de Naruto bajaron su bóxer por completo y sus labios besaron sus glúteos, recorriéndolos lentamente hasta llegar a su entrada, la cual lamió con vehemencia, delineando con su lengua la circunferencia, después empezó a simular penetraciones y Sasuke sintió que sus piernas estaban por fallarle y dejarlo caer, mientras hacía esto, seguía acariciando su miembro. Temía que sus gemidos se escucharan afuera de su oficina, por suerte el control de las bocinas de su iPod estaba cerca, pero a pesar de esto, le costó trabajo tomarlo para encenderlas, sus manos temblaban.

Esta vez Naruto le metió dos dedos de golpe, ocasionando que su espalda se arqueara, los movía en su interior formando círculos y después comenzó a sacarlos otra vez. Sus piernas dejaron de sostenerlo y cayó al suelo. Naruto volvió a lamer una vez más su entrada y después colocó su miembro dentro de ella.

Lo penetró con fuerza desde el inicio. Había ido a la oficina de Sasuke con tal de obtener aunque fuera sólo un beso de él, pero al final no se había podido conformar únicamente con eso. Ya no podía soportar tanto tiempo viviendo con Hinata, se sentía morir en esa casa sabiendo que podría ser feliz en otra parte y con otra persona.

Cuando hubo terminado, Sasuke cayó al suelo exhausto, lo volteó para poder mirar su rostro y lo besó. Las manos de su amigo se posaron un su nuca y jugaron con sus cabellos, hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta la oficina y ambos tuvieron que arreglar sus prendas.

* * *

-Señor Uchiha, la señora Namikaze lo está esperando en su oficina.

Sasuke se quedó incrédulo ante lo que le había dicho su secretaria, ¿por qué Hinata estaría en su oficina?, jamás se habían hablado, ni siquiera se saludaban, esto le estaba dando un mal presentimiento, tal vez también ella quería acabar con el matrimonio, de ser así, tendría que decirle a Naruto, si Hinata se les adelantaba podía complicar las cosas.

Cuando entró a su oficina, se encontró con la chica de pie frente a su escritorio y mirando el suelo, era patética, al menos así la veía Sasuke, cualquier otra persona hubiera esperado sentada.

-Naruto no está, ¿quieres que le diga algo?- tomó asiento, esperando que con eso Hinata también lo hiciera, pero se equivocó. Cómo le estresaba esa mujer, ¿por qué no se sentaba y ya?, lo estaba poniendo tenso, no entendía como Naruto se había tardado dos años de noviazgo y poco más de un año de matrimonio en darse cuenta de lo estresante que era esa mujer.

Hinata no dijo nada, tan sólo veía como temblaba ligeramente, como si se muriera de ganas de decirle algo pero no se atreviera, era una desdichada reprimida, no podía pensar nada más de ella.

-Qui-e-ro…quie-ro- tartamudeó sin siquiera dignarse a ver a Sasuke a los ojos, esos que siempre le habían causado terror a la pobre, eran tan oscuros, extraños y profundos, sin mencionar que sentía que la mataba con la mirada, siempre la había observado con desprecio, como si no mereciera a Naruto, pero ella lo merecía más que él, ella lo amaba, mientras que él solo lo insultaba y seguro lo utilizaba- quiero que dejes a Naruto-kun-lo dijo con una rapidez impresionante.

Hinata había tenido que hablar demasiado rápido para atreverse a decirle aquellas palabras, mientras él intentaba aguantarse la risa, incluso cuando ella alzó el rostro mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no causó ni un poco de compasión en él, al contrario, luchaba por no reírse en aquel momento.

-Me sorprendes, es la primera vez que te atreves a decirme algo, pero ni siquiera tuviste el valor de mirarme a la cara- realmente estaba disfrutando burlarse de ella, no podía evitarlo, había tantas cosas que siempre le había querido decir.

-Él es mi es-poso- de nuevo había tartamudeado- yo lo amo, tú-tú sólo lo estas utilizando.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella - ¿Lo amas?-le dijo con incredulidad – tú sólo estas obsesionada con él. Aún recuerdo tus cuadernos de la universidad, llenos de las fotos que le tomabas desde lejos, porque eres demasiado tímida como para acercarte a él, aún ahora que están casados, de hecho hasta tuvieron que ayudarte para que eso pasara. Eres un ser patético, si tu padre prefirió que te casarás con Naruto antes de desheredarte, es porque había esperanzas de que te ayudara de algo ser la esposa del hijo del gobernador de Kusogakure, porque por ti sola no puedes hacer nada. Eres un esperpento y una sanguijuela que tiene que valerse de otros para poder vivir.

Hinata había alzado su mano para darle una cachetada, pero Sasuke logró detenerla con mucha facilidad, aún tenía tantas cosas que decirle, se había quedado corto con las palabras que había dicho. Soltó a Hinata aventándola unos cuantos pasos, no cayó al suelo, tan sólo se tambaleo un poco y recuperó el equilibrio. Pero otra molestia apareció para Sasuke, la inútil esposa de Naruto comenzó a hiperventilar y cayó desmayada.

* * *

No la hubiera acompañado al hospital, pero Naruto había salido a hacer un encargo de su jefa y no había nadie que se pudiera ir en la ambulancia con aquella mujer. Le marcó varias veces a Naruto para decirle de lo sucedido, no soportaba estar en aquel lugar.

-Por fin llegas-le reclamó a Naruto en cuanto este apareció.

-Perdón, estaba muy lejos, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- no había ni una gota de preocupación en él, sólo molestia, eso era su esposa para él, una molestia.

-Tu esposa- dijo con desprecio- fue a buscarme para decirme que me alejara de ti. Al parecer lo sabe todo, debió habernos visto el día que lo hicimos en tu apartamento.

-Pareces muy seguro de eso.

-Tal vez, porque mientras lo hacíamos escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrir y cerrar.

-¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué?, como si tú no hubieras deseado que ella lo descubriera, por algo provocaste aquella situación- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Sasuke tenía mucha razón, lo había hecho con la esperanza de que Hinata los encontrara, quería que se diera cuenta de que ya no la quería ni deseaba y al parecer había funcionado. Pero a la vez eso podría ser una gran estupidez.

-Descuida, no creo que quiera el divorcio, al contrario quiere retenerte.

-¿Esposo de la señora Namikaze? –preguntó un doctor, que estaba acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

-Sí-dijo Naruto, tratando de mostrar una preocupación completamente falsa. Al ver esto, Sasuke se dio cuenta que tal vez no hubiera bromeado tanto cuando había dicho que lo mejor sería que Hinata muriera.

-Su esposa, sufrió un episodio de hiperventilación, seguramente a causa de una situación de temor o ansiedad, está estable, pero lamentablemente perdió al bebé. Puede pasarla a verla cuando desee.

-¿Bebé?-preguntó Sasuke, cuando el doctor se hubiera alejado lo suficiente. Naruto le daba la espalda y no se dignaba a verlo -¡Naruto!-lo volteó a la fuerza, tomándolo del hombro - ¿bebé? le volvió a preguntar.

-Sasuke…no es lo que tú crees.

-¿No es lo que creo?-bajó la voz para que no pudieran escucharlos – si ella estaba embarazada es porque tú fuiste el responsable de ello- siempre había sabido que había posibilidad de que Naruto siguiera teniendo sexo con su esposa a pesar de lo que había entre ellos, pero era algo que sólo consideraba, nunca lo había sabido a ciencia cierta.

-Sasuke, ella es mi esposa, además…-

-Tu esposa, tienes razón. Me voy Naruto, hazte cargo de tu inútil esposa- salió molesto del hospital, tanto que tiró una de las charolas con comida, sabiendo que Naruto lo estaba viendo.

* * *

Estuvo a punto de ir tras Sasuke, pero una enfermera le dijo que su esposa estaba preguntando por él con desesperación.

Fue a ver a Hinata de mala gana, ni siquiera se esforzó un poco en cambiar la expresión de enfado de su rostro.

-Na-ruto-kun- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero Naruto no se la devolvió. El rostro de su marido estaba completamente serio, la miraba con desprecio, como si ella fuera la que había hecho algo malo - ¿Suce-de algo Na-ruto-kun?

No dijo nada, lo único que quería decirle era que había estropeado todo y que odiaba el día en que la había conocido.

-¿Por qué estabas en la oficina de Sasuke?

Hinata bajó la mirada y comenzó a sollozar. Naruto viró los ojos, ya estaba cansando de que su esposa llorara por todo, sólo esperaba que no se alterara, no quería a un doctor preguntándole que le sucedía.

No recibió ninguna explicación de Hinata, al final tuvo que esperar a que le dieran unos tranquilizantes y poder llevársela a casa. Decidió que lo mejor era contratar una enfermera, al parecer esto lo tomó su esposa como una muestra de afecto, pero nada que ver, sólo era una forma de no tener que verla todo el tiempo.

Tuvo que faltar un día al trabajo, intentó marcar a Sasuke muchas veces pero nunca respondió. Así que aquel día fue a buscarlo a su oficina.

-El abogado Uchiha no está-dijo la secretaria de Sasuke cuando sólo le faltaban unos pasos para llegar a la oficina de este.

-Seguro es mentira-le reclamó Naruto.

-No. El salió de viaje ayer por la noche y fue muy específico en decir que no deseaba saber nada de usted-le dijo a Naruto como si él fuera una alimaña.

Se fue refunfuñando de aquel lugar. Sasuke ni siquiera lo había dejado explicarse sobre como habían sido las cosas, no es que tuviera una gran excusa, pero incluso Sasuke estaba al tanto de su situación, hasta cuando le había pedido que fuera su abogado, le insinuó que lo pensara dos veces.

-Jefa...-dijo Naruto desde la puerta de una mujer rubia, alta, de ojos cafés y bastante voluptuosa.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¿Cómo sabe que le voy a pedir algo?

-Me llamaste jefa y no anciana. ¿Irás a algún lado?, Sasuke no está.

Naruto hizo un gesto de estar entiendo lo que decía su jefa.

-Puedes salirte una hora, pero olvídate de ir a comer-le advirtió al chico, observando como a este no le había agradado la idea por completo-Naruto-lo llamó antes de que se fuera-deberías de ser más cuidadoso y pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas-le advirtió.

-¿De qué habla anciana?

-Tú sabes muy bien de que hablo.

* * *

Tocó a la puerta sin poder ocultar su desesperación. La única persona que le podía dar información sobre Sasuke vivía en esa casa. Aunque se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de haber ido, pero nuevamente su impulsividad lo había hecho hacer cosas estúpidas.

-Pero miren nada más, se trata del fulano que puso el pecado en mi hermano.

Se quedó con la boca abierta, ante el comentario de Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. ¿Acaso sabría lo que pasaba entre Sasuke y él?

-Entra-le exigió Itachi, a la vez que lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo jalaba al interior de la casa.

Cuando Itachi cerró la puerta, Naruto creyó que no saldría vivo de ese lugar, por su mente pasaba la imagen de Itachi golpeando su rostro contra alguna puerta o contra la mesa diciendo una y otra vez "¡¿por qué tuviste que profanar a mi hermanito?!".

Pero eso no sucedió. Itachi tomo asiento en un sillón y con la mirada le ordenó que él también se sentara.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi Ototo?

Itachi lo miraba fijamente como si estuviera estudiando cada reacción suya. Generalmente le daba risa cuando escuchaba a Itachi decirle Ototo a Sasuke, pero en esos momentos le había dado pavor. Comenzó a sudar frío, le apenaba decirle la verdad a Itachi, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decírselo a Sasuke.

-Yo, yo, sólo quiero estar con Sasuke-dijo sin mirar a Itachi a los ojos y estaba seguro de que estaba completamente rojo.

-¿Y aun así te sigues acostando con tu esposa?

Naruto miró al suelo, seguía sin tener valor para sostenerle la mirada a Itachi. Frotaba sus manos una con la otra a causa del nerviosismo.

-Le dije a Sasuke que me quería divorciar y que quería que él fuera mi abogado.

-No evadas la pregunta.

-Hace tres meses que ya no me acuesto con ella. ¿Qué tanto te ha contado Sasuke?

-Todo-dijo dejando a Naruto perplejo y mostrando a continuación una sonrisa picarona- no hace falta que te dé explicaciones.

-Sólo dime cuando regresará Sasuke, no me dejó explicarme ese día.

Suspiró profundamente, Sasuke le había rogado que si Naruto preguntaba por él, no le dijera nada e Itachi había estado de acuerdo con ello, pensaba que Naruto sólo estaba utilizando a su hermano después de haberse aburrido de su esposa. Pero aunque no le gustaba, pudo darse cuenta de que Naruto realmente sentía algo por Sasuke, se notaba en su mirada, que en esos momentos era de tristeza y desesperación, como la de un cachorro bajo la lluvia esperando que alguien lo recoja. Pero con todo y eso, seguía meditando, todavía recordaba cómo había llegado Sasuke a casa después de la boda de Naruto, completamente destrozado, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, además de que el muñeco de halcón que traía en su carro y que había sido obsequio de Naruto, no lo volvió a ver.

-Vuelve en dos días, pero dudo que tú lo vuelvas a ver, está arreglado unas cosas para mudarse a Alemania.

Naruto se quedó sin habla, se notaba que no podía creer lo que había escuchado y eso alegraba a Itachi, su hermano era el que había sufrido todo este tiempo era justo que ahora todo se volteara, por lo menos un poco, pues Sasuke seguía sin ser feliz.

* * *

-Naruto kun.

Oír esa horrible voz al llegar a casa le ocasionó ganas de asfixiarse. Ya tenía suficiente con lo de Sasuke, para encima tener que soportar a Hinata.

-Te preparé ramen para cenar- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No tengo hambre- notó como el rostro de Hinata borraba la sonrisa que había en él y enseguida sus ojos comenzaban a anegarse de lágrimas. Suspiró profundamente al ver esto, la verdad no le preocupaba mucho si de nuevo ella se alteraba, para algo tenía tanta medicina contra la ansiedad. Tomó asiento- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

Hinata actuó como niña regañada y miró hacia el suelo – yo…yo… iba a decírtelo hasta que estuviera se…gu...ra.

-Hinata-era la primera vez que le hablaba de manera tan seria, pero también era la primera vez que la odiaba tanto, Sasuke volvería hasta dentro de dos días y Naruto sólo deseaba estar con él – no esconderé nada. Sabes lo que sucede entre Sasuke y yo y…

-Naruto-kun-interrumpió a su marido, haciéndose de valor para verlo a los ojos, a pesar de que las lágrimas nublaban su vista- sé que lo que hiciste fue porque soy una mala esposa que debería esforzarse más para complacerte- sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas- por eso haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Hinata-se levantó, caminó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros. Lo que estaba por decir, quería decírselo de frente, quería que ella entendiera de verdad lo que estaba sucediendo- no hay nada que puedas hacer, por más que te esfuerces no conseguirás que cambie de parecer, estoy enamorado de alguien más, creo que siempre estuve enamorado de él, pero fui demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta a tiempo y cometí un grave error-soltó a Hinata y se dio media vuelta en dirección a su habitación.

-¡Naruto-kun!-gritó con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos. Se aventó a los pies de él con la esperanza de que no se fuera - yo prometo ser buena esposa, puedo ser mejor que Sasuke-kun- sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas, pero Naruto no lograba sentir nada más que lástima, ¿cómo podía creer Hinata que podría ser mejor que Sasuke? eso era como decir una herejía.

Hizo lo que nunca creyó llegar a hacer, se zafó del agarre de su esposa sin importarle que esta se golpeara contra el suelo.

Entró a su habitación, tomó sus cosas para dormir y se metió a la de huéspedes azotando la puerta. Se dejó caer en la cama, esperando poder tranquilizarse un poco pero fue cuando un ruido sonó en el cuarto. Era Hinata. Quien tocaba una y otra vez a la puerta diciendo el nombre de Naruto, como si el susodicho estuviera en su lecho de muerte.

Por suerte traía se reproductor de música en su bolsillo derecho, se apresuró a sacar los audífonos y colocárselos. En esos momentos amó ser distraído y haber perdido las llaves de las habitaciones.

Se quedó dormido escuchando música a todo volumen, cuando despertó, dándose cuenta de que ya iba tarde para el trabajo, corrió hacia la puerta y sintió tristeza al ver a su esposa en el suelo, se había quedado dormida hasta cansarse. Primero la saltó para poder pasar pero enseguida un sentimiento de culpa lo embargó, era su esposa, la que alguna vez había creído amar, ella no tenía la culpa de que él fuera tan zopenco y de efecto retardado

La cargó entre sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, pero a diferencia de otras veces en que le quitaba las prendas que pudieran molestarle, esta vez no lo hizo, ni siquiera tuvo delicadeza al dejarla caer en la cama.

Las cosas no mejoraron con Hinata, cuando llegó en la noche encontró comida por doquier, realmente Hinata creía que olvidaría a Sasuke sólo con eso. Sasuke en todo caso cocinaba mejor.

Decidió que más conveniente era contratar a una enfermera para que cuidara de Hinata, había notado que a sus frascos de pastillas le faltaban más de las que debían, eso le sirvió para ya no preocuparse por llegar temprano para verificar que su esposa siguiera con vida.

* * *

Estaba haciendo una locura y debía de ser cauteloso o de lo contrario alguien podría confundirlo con un ladrón.

Sus pies resbalaron por el borde de una ventana, sintió el frío recorrerle el cuerpo, los vellos de los brazos se erizaron, pero logró rescatar la caída y continuar subiendo.

Por fin llegó a la ventana correcta, la corrió y se las ingenió para entrar por ella. Se dio un gran golpe al irrumpir, debía de haberlo oído entrar, no tenía la menor duda. Aun así se movió con cautela para no hacer ruido, todavía guardaba esperanzas de no haber despertado al inquilino. Caminó hacia la puerta y giró la perilla, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ésta no giraba, respiró profundamente y volvió a intentarlo sin obtener resultado. Una gran desesperación lo inundó y repitió el intento varias veces, pero era como si algo hubiera atracado la puerta.

Un ruido se escuchó al otro lado y fue cuando comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, una risa maléfica fue lo que se oyó y supo que su encierro no era ninguna casualidad.

-Sasuke-gritó con desesperación y enojo, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta-Ábreme-le exigió

De nuevo se escuchó aquella risa malvada, no le sorprendió el recibimiento, Sasuke debía de estar furioso. Pero él estaba ahí para explicarle todo y no se iría hasta lograrlo, así tuviera que cantar Enrique VIII toda la noche hasta que Sasuke se hartara de escucharlo y lo sacara de ahí.

-Hablo para notificar que hay un intruso en mi casa- dijo Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Sasuke, maldito cabrón, ábreme!-no sabía si Sasuke realmente estaba llamando a emergencias o sólo le tomaba el pelo.

-Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo-las únicas excusas que darás hoy serán a la policía-sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza, no le sorprendía que el rubio estuviera ahí, escucharía sus excusas pero quería que al menos sufriera un poco. Las sirenas de las patrullas se comenzaron a oír, no tardarían en llegar.

\- ¡Teme!-Naruto tocaba a la puerta una y otra vez- ¡no seas cabrón!, ¡necesito explicarte las cosas, la razón...! -fue interrumpido por dos policías que abrieron la puerta de golpe y lo obligaron a ponerse de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza. Miró con reproche a Sasuke quien sólo estaba recargado sonriendo contra la pared, mientras a él lo esposaban.

-¡Sasuke!-le reclamó nuevamente.

-¿Conoce a este hombre, señor? -preguntó uno de los policías.

-No, pero hace unos días lo he visto siguiéndome, no llamé a la policía por temor, pero hoy que logré atraparlo, me armé de valor para hacerlo. - Naruto estaba asombrado con la actuación de Sasuke, estaba imitando a Hinata, incluso había tartamudeado en algunas palabras, aunque a pesar de su gran actuación nunca logró sonrojarse como su esposa lo haría, cosa que agradeció infinitamente. Claro que entendía porque lo había hecho, quería recalcarle con lo que se había quedado por ser un completo idiota.

* * *

Miraba el reloj, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que lo habían interrogado, por más que dijo que era amigo de Sasuke, nadie le creyó, según esto, Sasuke había estado muy alterado en su declaración y había sido muy claro en decir que jamás en su vida lo había visto, ni siquiera sabía que trabajaban en la misma empresa. Naruto refunfuñó sin resultado alguno, le dijeron que permanecería encerrado hasta que llegara un abogado, abogado que no había llegado. Cuando dieron las seis de la mañana el oficial se acercó a su celda y la abrió.

-Puede irse, retiraron los cargos en su contra- Naruto miró a ambos lados, esperando ver al desgraciado de Sasuke, pero no había nadie. Al salir de la estación, sonrió al ver un carro estacionado, conocía ese carro a la perfección. Escuchó como la puerta se abrió cuando él estuvo a unos escasos pasos, hubiera sonreído, pero sabía que Sasuke no lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Una atmósfera de frío se sintió cuando ambos estuvieron en el auto, Sasuke arrancó y no dijeron ni una sola palabra.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke era peligroso frente al volante, así que lo que menos quería era que ambos acabarán en un accidente por culpa del mal control de la ira de su amigo. Pensó que Sasuke lo llevaría a su casa, pero se equivocó, llegaron al apartamento de Sasuke y supo que la cosa no sería nada fácil. Entraron al departamento, Sasuke dejó su saco en el sillón y volteó a donde él se encontraba, comenzó a caminar hacia él y por un minuto pensó que había posibilidad de que Sasuke le plantará un beso, pero lo que le plantó fue un puño en la cara. Fue bastante fuerte, tanto que Naruto tuvo que valerse de sus manos para impedir que su rostro diera contra el suelo, pero a pesar de eso, sufrió daño, el golpe había logrado partirle el labio. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero Sasuke se lo impidió volteándolo boca arriba y colocándose a horcajadas de él. Le dio otro puñetazo, haciendo que ahora ambas mejillas estuvieran lastimadas y después otros dos puñetazos le siguieron hasta que Sasuke tomó sus muñecas y las aprisionó contra el suelo. Naruto lo miró, encontrándose con un rostro lleno de rencor y odio, tragó saliva y separó sus labios para hablar.

-La última vez que me acosté con Hinata fue hace tres meses- declaró sin desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos negros, de sólo verlos, se dio cuenta que Sasuke sabía cuál era el momento exacto en que Naruto se había acostado con ser humano tan patético.

-¿Tan sólo hace tres meses?-Sasuke agarró con más fuerza sus muñecas y no sólo eso, colocó la rodilla sobre su miembro y presionó contra él.

-Ah-lanzó un grito ahogado -desde que comenzamos dejé de hacerlo tan seguido con ella, me sentía culpable, pero...- Sasuke presionó más- pero al final eso desapareció con el tiempo- le costó tanto decir aquello, no porque fuera falso, sino por el daño físico que estaba sufriendo.

-¿Te acostaste con ella cuando estuve de viaje?, ¿tan depravado e insaciable eres? , ¿no te conformas con tener sexo con sólo una persona?-volvió a golpearlo en el rostro y a pesar de que Naruto tenía la oportunidad para quitárselo de encima no lo hizo.

Ejerció más fuerza sobre el miembro de Naruto y sobre las muñecas que había vuelto a aprisionar. Sabía que estaba exagerando, Naruto estaba casado y tenía el deber de cumplirle a ese esperpento, pero se había sentido traicionado en el momento en que escuchó del bebé, siempre había sido egoísta, le gustaba tener todo lo que era suyo bajo su control y no compartirlo, algo que nunca había podido alcanzar con Naruto.

-Sasuke, me dejarás sin descendencia- le rogó Naruto, el dolor que le estaba provocando Sasuke era tan inmenso que más de una lágrima se había escapado de sus ojos.

-¿Es por eso? - le preguntó y por primera vez en toda la noche desvío su mirada de la de Naruto -¿Quieres hijos con ella?- se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al decir eso, lamentablemente la realidad era que en eso Hinata le sacaba ventaja y él nunca podría encontrar una manera de compensar ese aspecto.

-No.

Lo dijo con tal seguridad que Sasuke no pudo ocultar una expresión de asombro.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó odiándose por hacer tal pregunta, temía que Naruto cambiara de parecer.

-Sí, estoy completamente seguro, desde que comenzamos quité esa idea de mi cabeza. Además, ¿te imaginas lo feos que serían?, ¿con cabello rubio y ojos aperlados?-lo dijo con una sonrisa en un esfuerzo por lograr obtener una de parte de Sasuke, aunque no lo logró, lo dijo debió de ser bueno pues la rodilla de Sasuke dejó de ejercer presión sobre él.

Lo besó, la respuesta que había dado Naruto era mejor que la que había esperado. El beso que le dio estuvo lleno de desesperación y deseo, además de un ligero sabor a hierro debido a la herida que le había infringido. Lamió la porción del labio herido, sentía remordimiento por lo que había hecho, Naruto no era el culpable de todo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el odioso de su amigo, no tuvo el valor de decirle nada, su maldito orgullo hizo que se mantuviera callado como un vil cobarde.

Cuando por fin liberó las muñecas de Naruto, sus manos no tardaron en tomar los cabellos de Sasuke y atraerlo más hacia él.

A pesar de haber pasado menos de cuatro días sin verse, se besaban como si no se hubieran visto en milenios. Para ambos el roce de sus labios, no era suficiente, necesitaban sentir cada parte de su cuerpo en contacto con el otro. El cuerpo de Sasuke estaba recostado sobre el de Naruto, y las fricciones que esa situación causaba se estaban resintiendo en la entrepierna de ambos. Mordió el labio inferior de Naruto, justo donde estaba la herida, supo que le dolió por el ligero sobresalto que tuvo, pero Naruto era un masoquista, en vez de alejarlo y reclamarle, lo rodeó con sus brazos y siguió besándolo, dando comienzo a una batalla lingual. Sasuke la interrumpió para enderezarse y quitarse el suéter y la playera, pero Naruto, que era impaciente, se despojó de sus prendas apenas vio el torso desnudo de Sasuke y lo volvió a atraer hacia sí para saborear de nuevo esos delgados y exquisitos labios.

Jamás lo había dicho en voz alta, pero las manos de Naruto sobre su espalda, recorriéndola a paso lento, lo volvían loco. Dirigió sus labios al cuello de Naruto y lo besó con tanta fuerza que dejó marca en él, si la estúpida de Hinata las veía, esperaba que sufriera un colapso de nuevo, tener aquellos sentimientos lo hacían sentir como un monstruo, uno muy celoso.

Naruto apretujó sus glúteos mientras él seguía concentrado en la zona del cuello del rubio. Les encantaba volverse locos el uno al otro, Sasuke se desabrochó el pantalón y sólo se lo bajó un poco, hizo lo mismo con el de Naruto y empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo lentamente, consiguiendo que ambos miembro se rozaran una y otra vez.

Por más que intentaba concentrarse en besar el cuerpo de Naruto, la sensación de placer en su parte baja lo distraía y también a Naruto quien ya estaba lanzando gemidos. Había decidido aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, cuando Naruto colocó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo aventó. La espalda de Sasuke dio contra la pared y cayó de sentón al suelo, Naruto gateó hacia él, lo despojó de las prendas que le aún le quedaban, se hizo paso entre sus piernas y tomó el miembro de Sasuke entre sus manos, llevándolo a su boca. Sasuke no opuso resistencia alguna, relajó sus músculos y colocó las palmas de sus manos en el suelo.

Naruto llevó una de sus manos a su miembro y lo masajeó mientras lamía el de Sasuke. Sentía como la lengua de Naruto recorría la punta de su miembro con lentitud, sabía que era poco, pero sólo eso bastaba para hacer que su cuerpo sintiera ligeros espasmos y él muriera porque Naruto se apresurará para llegar al final. Cerró los ojos, Naruto ya había abarcado más extensión de su miembro, necesitaba que fuera más rápido, no estaba seguro de resistir más tiempo. Llevó ambas de sus manos a los rubios cabellos, los tomó con fuerza y logró acelerar el ritmo con el que se movía Naruto.

Los gemidos salían de su boca y no había nada que pudiera acallarlos, sabía que ya estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero le costaba enfocarlos en algo, todo se movía. Naruto logró que su visión se nublara y sintiera una gran oleada de placer, tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que su respiración y pulso pudieran regularse. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a Naruto frente a él, lamiendo sus dedos. El mismo esperaba con ansias lo que estaba por venir, pero fue cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, vio a Naruto llegando a su casa, Hinata llorando por su ausencia y acostándose con ella. Una rabia se apoderó de él, por más que quisiera no podía soportar tener que compartir a Naruto con esa tipa tan estúpida e inútil, no podía tolerar más que esa bazofia tocará algo que era suyo, aunque no hubiera un papel firmado que lo justificara.

La mano de Naruto iba a dirigirse a su destino, cuando Sasuke le detuvo, había tomado la muñeca con fuerza. Naruto lo veía extrañado, era obvio que no entendía lo que se proponía Sasuke.

-No sigas-le dijo Sasuke sin ánimos y con tan frivolidad, que Naruto no lo reconoció por un instante.

-Sasuke…-le dijo una sonrisa, se había puesto nervioso ante la actitud de su mejor amigo -¿Qué acaso lo hice mal?

Sintió un vació en el estómago, cuando Naruto le había hecho aquella pregunta, lo que había dicho, no era porque Naruto no supiera complacerlo, al contrario, era tan bueno que hacía que él lo deseara día con día. Necesitó mucha voluntad para ponerse de pie y comenzar a ponerse de nuevo sus prendas.

-Sasuke-de nuevo lo había llamado, se puso de pie y lo abrazó. No podía ver el rostro de Sasuke, de modo que se perdió la expresión del Uchiha cuando los brazos rodearon su pecho, había sido de repentina sorpresa para pasar, en un instante, a una de gran desolación, sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos volvió a adquirir esa mueca frívola con la que hacía frente a las demás personas, exceptuando a Naruto.

-Debemos de terminar con esto-dijo zafándose del abrazo y volteando a ver a Naruto de la manera más indiferente que fue capaz, aunque sentía que se estaba rompiendo por dentro y que flaquearía en cualquier instante.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-estaba completamente desconcertado, no quería entender lo que estaba diciendo Sasuke, porque era lo que había temido desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Ya no podemos ser unos idiotas inmaduros que nos vemos a escondidas para tener sexo.

-No sólo nos vemos para tener sexo-aunque era cierto que siempre acaban teniéndolo- Sasuke yo…-tragó saliva- te amo.

Tuvo un deseo asesino por darle un golpe de nuevo, pero ya había sido suficiente con los que le había dado antes, maldecía al idiota de Naruto por decir aquellas palabras, sólo hacía que las cosas fueran más difíciles para él. Había tomado una decisión durante su viaje, y sabía que era la mejor, aunque ninguno de los dos fuera feliz con ella.

-Naruto…ya no podemos seguir con esto, no tiene futuro. En un mes me voy a Alemania, además lo mejor es que te hagas cargo de tu esposa y tengas una familia con ella.

Supo que Naruto estaba deshecho, que estaba a nada de romperse por completo y si eso pasaba frente a él, no estaba seguro de poder ser fuerte para seguir firme a su decisión.

-¡Te dije que me quiero divorciar de ella, te pedí que fueras mi abogado, porque sé que eres el mejor!, pero tú sólo te negaste-dijo con una gran ira en su interior-¡pensé que sentías algo por mí, pero tal vez, sólo fue un pasatiempo, algo con lo que podías relajarte!-le soltó un puño en el rostro a Sasuke, no supo qué efecto tuvo el golpe en su amigo ya que se concentró en recoger sus cosas y vestirse-Nunca pudiste decirme algo relacionado con lo que sientes, ahora sé porque, ¡porque no sientes nada!

-¡Lárgate!-le gritó con todas sus fuerzas Sasuke- ¡o te golpearé hasta que no puedas decir ni una estupidez más!

-¡No son estupideces!, ¡es la verdad, ahora me doy cuenta, nunca te importé de esa manera, por eso no quisiste ayudarme cuando te pedí que fueras mi abogado!

-Sí, tienes razón, yo no siento nada por ti-dijo con sarcasmo – por eso me sentí morir cuando supe que tu esposa estaba embarazada, por eso tuve que irme de viaje para no tener que verte.

-No lo entiendo, si lo que dices es cierto, ¿por qué me quieres alejar de ti? ¿por qué no me apoyas en que me divorcie?

-Porque nada bueno saldrá de eso, tu vida se complicará aún más y no sólo la tuya, la de tu familia también. Pensé que podía soportar que tú vivieras con esa mujer, pero la verdad es que odio saber que ella te toca y me sentí un monstruo por no haber sentido ni un poco de culpa cuando perdió al bebé, al contrario fui feliz.

-Ese bebé no iba a nacer, tú no tienes nada que ver con eso. A Hinata le dijeron que difícilmente podría llegar a tener hijos, era improbable que pasará del tercer mes.

-Sólo vete-le rogó Sasuke.

-No. Te amo y no volveré a esa casa, no me importa lo que suceda, no te dejaré.

-Pero yo si quiero que me dejes. No me obligues a sacarte a patadas.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, yo no me moveré de aquí-Naruto se sentó en el sillón y se cruzó de brazos.

Suspiró profundamente, por lo visto Naruto estaba encantado de hacer las cosas más difíciles para ambos. Caminó hacia él, lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Intentó moverle pero Naruto se esforzó por impedirlo, así que hizo lo que debía hacer, se acercó a él, como si fuera a besarlo y le sacó el aire de un puño. Naruto se dobló hacía él y aprovecho para aventarlo hacia la puerta, la abrió, lo tomó del cuello de su playera y lo aventó afuera antes de que pudiera recobrar el aire y decir algo.

-¡Sasuke!-fue el grito desgarrador que salió de los labios de Naruto cuando se hubo recuperado. Pero Sasuke no respondió, se quedó detrás de la puerta inmóvil y se dejó caer cuando sus piernas no pudieron más. Naruto estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo por estar con él, pero no podía permitirlo, ese idiota no se daba cuenta de la magnitud de las consecuencias de sus actos y por ello Sasuke tenía que detenerlo de cometer semejante estupidez, así eso estuviera acabando con él por dentro.

* * *

Sasuke lo había dejado. Había pasado una semana desde aquello, el desgraciado renunció a su trabajo, de modo que ni siquiera podía verlo en ese lugar. Mientras que él, hacía lo imposible por no volver a su casa, los primero días se había ido al cine, pero ni eso le ayudaba a distraerse, lo que provocó que terminara en bares, lamentablemente siempre despertaba en su casa, tenía que recordar no llevar con él su maldita identificación para que nadie supiera dónde demonios vivía.

La segunda semana sin saber nada de Sasuke estaba por llegar. Lo había decidido, se divorciaría de Hinata con o sin la ayuda de Sasuke, buscó en Internet un bufete de abogados, tenía bastante dinero para buscar algo decente. Sabía que lo correcto era hablar con sus padres, pero prefería saltarse ese paso y darles la noticia cuando ya todo estuviera hecho.

-Tendremos que redactar el acuerdo de divorcio- le dijo su abogado.

-De acuerdo. No quiero nada de ella, sólo quiero ser libre, eso es todo.

-Supongo que tiene una muy buena razón para divorciarse, ese es siempre el típico caso.

Sintió una mirada de desprecio por parte del abogado, seguramente pensaba que tenía una amante y que lo hacía por ello, lo cual no era mentira, salvo porque su amante lo había botado como si fuera una prenda de vestir vieja y sin valor.

-Debido a que su esposa no trabaja, le recomiendo que le otorgue una pensión, es seguro que el abogado de ella pelee por ello, así que váyase preparando.

-De acuerdo.

Cuando salió de la oficina, respiró profundamente, siempre había creído que el divorcio era cosa fácil, que sólo bastaba con firmar un papel y convencer a Hinata de hacer lo mismo, pero por lo visto el trámite tardaría un poco. Sacó su celular y buscó el número que siempre buscaba cuando necesitaba platicar con alguien, pero cuando estaba por completar la llamada a esa persona, se detuvo. Sasuke no le respondería, cuando algo le entraba en la cabeza era bastante fiel a su decisión, por eso sabía que ir a rogarle no serviría de nada, al contrario solo terminaría molestándolo más, tenía que encontrar una maldita manera para volver con él y el divorcio era el primer paso, claro que esperaba completar el trámite antes de que Sasuke se hubiera ido.

Su ánimo se vino abajo con aquellos pensamientos, subió a su auto y colocó los papeles en el asiento del copiloto. Iría a su lugar favorito de los últimos días, el bar que estaba a una cuadra de su trabajo. Pidió lo de siempre y con eso empezaría su borrachera de ese día. Perdió la cuenta de los tragos que llevaba, pero debían de ser demasiado como para que todo comenzará a dar vueltas, una parte de él quería detenerse, pero cuando estaba dispuesto, la imagen de Hinata aparecía frente a él, seguida de la de Sasuke y simplemente seguía con el siguiente trago.

Le costó dejar el vaso en la barra, casi se le resbaló de las manos. Se sentía completamente mareado, era tiempo de que se fuera a su auto, pasaría la noche ahí y en la mañana iría a casa para cambiarse de ropa e ir al trabajo. Se preparó para ponerse de pie, pero cuando quiso apoyar su pie derecho, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Se rio de él mismo, había bebido tanto que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Dio media vuelta para intentar agarrar la silla, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su brazo izquierdo.

-Dobe.

Le pareció escuchar la manera en que lo llamaba Sasuke cuando, según él, había hecho alguna estupidez, volteó hacia arriba y hubiera jurado, por todo lo que tenía en la vida, que Sasuke estaba ahí al lado de él.

-Sasuke-dijo con una sonrisa idiota.

Quería creer que quien lo estaba ayudando era de verdad Sasuke, era la única persona que podía lograr que él sonriera de nuevo como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento. Sasuke, si es que realmente era él, pasó el brazo de Naruto por su espalda y lo ayudó a ponerse pie.

-¿Te arrepentiste de tus palabras, Teme?-preguntó entre hipidos, sonando como si estuviera tartamudeando. Esperó que Sasuke le respondiera pero no escuchó nada, tal vez la persona que lo estaba ayudando a salir se trataba de un guardia del bar.

-Descuide yo me encargaré de él-dijo la voz de la persona que acompañaba a Naruto y lo llevó hasta su auto.

-Teme, teme, teme-dijo riéndose como idiota, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo sí tenía a la persona que más quería en la vida ahí junto a él y preocupándose por él? Tal como siempre lo había soñado.

La realidad es que la persona que lo estaba ayudando podía tratarse de un ladrón o un secuestrador, pero en esos momentos no le interesaba en lo absoluto y, sí así fuera, prefería tener esos momentos de mentira, creyendo que se trataba de Sasuke y ser feliz, algo que ya le parecía imposible de conseguir en esos días.

* * *

-Teme, ¿estamos en tu casa?-preguntó un Naruto borracho que era ayudado a salir de su auto.

-No, estamos en la tuya.

Estaba muy borracho, pero para él ya no había duda, la persona que lo había llevado a su asqueroso hogar, era Sasuke, reconocería esa voz tan atrayente en cualquier parte. Sintió cuando Sasuke comenzó a tirar de él, pero se resistió.

-¡Quiero ir a tu casa!-le exigió como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

-No-respondió con firmeza y tiró de Naruto para meterlo al edificio, pero el Dobe, seguía oponiéndose a entrar.

-¿Por qué no?, tú me odias.

Se preguntaba por qué justo ese día se le había ocurrido ir por un trago, sabía muy bien la respuesta, por más que había buscado la manera que lo de Naruto no le afectara, había acabado por destrozarlo y ahora, verlo a él en ese estado tan deplorable, lo hacía sentir culpable y con un anhelo incontenible de que Hinata estuviera realmente muerta o que nunca hubiera existido.

-No te odio-no estaba seguro de que Naruto fuera recordar aquello al día siguiente pero necesitaba que él lo supiera.

-Entonces no te vayas-se soltó de Sasuke y se sentó en el suelo como símbolo de protesta.

-Ya tomé una decisión y es la mejor-le tembló la voz al decir las palabras y ya no supo si realmente lo que decidió era lo mejor para ambos. En el fondo tenía una sospecha de que ese atisbo de duda se debía a su egoísmo y deseo por no dejar a Naruto, estaba consciente que, de quedarse junto a él, su vida realmente se volvería un infierno aún peor del que ya estaba viviendo.

-Pero mira-sus ojos brillaron y en su rostro apareció una genuina sonrisa, cual niño pequeño en dulcería. Intentó ponerse de pie sin éxito. Sasuke sintió pena por él y se acercó a ayudarle, pero Naruto había hecho un nuevo intento y ya abría la puerta del copiloto, sacó un folder amarillo y se lo tendió a Sasuke-¡mira!

Lo tomó con miedo, la sonrisa de Naruto le delataba que no podría ser nada bueno. Abrió el sobre y sacó el contenido, se trataba de un acuerdo de divorcio.

-Me divorciaré de Hinata, sólo necesito que lo firme-dijo con alegría creyendo estúpidamente que con eso convencería a Sasuke.

-Eres un idiota-lo regañó y dirigió su mirada al oscuro cielo - esto no arreglará nada, sólo lo empeorará-rompió los papeles en la cara de Naruto, con lo que pudo observar como la expresión de alegría se tornaba de terror y el alma de Naruto se desgarraba frente a él.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!-le reclamó y se lanzó contra Sasuke, quien lo esquivo con facilidad, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo y se rasguñara la mejilla.

Caminó hacia él y lo levantó por la fuerza, así pataleara o intentara golpearlo lo dejaría en su casa y terminaría con todo de una buena vez.

-¡Déjame!-le imploraba a Sasuke, que había decidido ignorarlo.

Logró subir a Naruto hasta el piso donde estaba su apartamento. Durante el trayecto el rubio no paró de insultarlo una y otra vez. Tenía las llaves de su apartamento pero decidió que lo mejor era tocar el timbre, así tuviera que ver el rostro de mosca muerta de Hinata.

El timbre sonó unas dos veces antes de que unos pasos acercándose a la puerta se escucharan. Naruto no paraba de insultarlo e incluso pellizcarlo para que lo dejara ir.

-Naruto-kun-la voz de Hinata había demostrado tristeza al ver a su esposo en ese estado, pero se fue apagando cuando se percató de la persona que acompañaba a su marido. Intentó agarrar la mano de Naruto y con ello separarlo de Sasuke, pero para estar borracho, Naruto logró esquivar la mano de Hinata con gran pericia, Sasuke sólo pudo sentir lástima por la pobre mujer, de seguro en su cabeza estaba imaginando que Naruto había pasado la tarde con él, lo hubiera desmentido, pero su lado oscuro, quería que ella pensará eso.

-Yo me hago cargo de Naruto-kun-le dijo Hinata con la vista en el suelo- puedes irte.

La ignoró por completo. Entró a la casa y dejó a Naruto en la alcohola que compartía con Hinata, pudo escuchar un sollozo de aquella mujer, pero no podía sentirse mal, lo único que quería en esos momentos era gritarle lo inútil y estorbosa que era y el como había destruido sus vidas.

-Te…había pedido que…-pareciera que algo estaba asustando lo suficiente a Hinata como para impedirle hablar. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que era lo que quería decir, pero no la ayudaría, se haría el desentendido, así le costara horas a Hinata decírselo.

-Sasuke…-dijo Naruto medio dormido, medio despierto-…amo.

Al final Hinata no pudo decirle lo que quería, cuando escuchó la palabra "amo" de la boca de Naruto, se desplomó en el suelo y lloró con todas sus fuerzas.

-En poco tiempo me iré del país, no deberás preocuparte más por mí. Sólo te pido una cosa, esfuérzate lo que puedas por no hacer más infeliz a Naruto-pasó a un lado de ella, como si se tratara de un lastre y salió azotando la puerta.

* * *

No durmió aquella noche, ni las que vinieron después de esa. ¿Cómo dormir cuando su esposo se emborrachaba noche tras noche y después decía el nombre de su amante entre sueños? Sasuke le había dicho que se iría del país y con eso no volvería a molestar a Naruto, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, su esposo había perdido la cabeza por aquel hombre.

Desde el día en que Sasuke había dejado a Naruto borracho, decidió que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que comenzó a ir todas los días a rondar por la casa de Sasuke, haría aquello hasta que él se hubiera ido y ella por fin pudiera sentirse segura.

Ya habían pasado varios días, Sasuke debía de estar por irse, el hecho que el muchacho viviera en un segundo piso le permitía ver algunos detalles, cómo los momentos en que Sasuke hacía sus maletas. Volvió a casa un poco más tranquila, cuando abrió la puerta pensó que todo mejoraría, pero no. Naruto se encontraba recargado en uno de los muebles de la cocina, completamente sobrio, pero con unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos.

-Naruto-kun-dijo con una inmensa alegría, tal vez, por fin su esposo había recapacitado y se olvidaría de Sasuke.

-Hinata-dijo con una voz apagada, que incluso para él, era irreconocible. Sacó un folder detrás de él y se lo tendía a su esposa.

-¿Naruto-kun, qué es esto?

-Puedes dejar de llamarme Naruto-kun, hace que me duela la cabeza-dijo con exasperación.

Su esposa tomó los papeles, no tuvo que sacarlos por completo del folder para ver de qué se trataban. En el rostro de ella, se vislumbró el horror y luego los papeles dieron contra el suelo.

-Quiero el divorció Hinata-jamás en su vida, había hablado con un tono tan serio, incluso su voz era más ronca de lo normal.

-No, no, no, no-dijo una y otra vez Hinata tomando su cabeza con ambas manos – yo te amo. Él se va, te dejará-le dijo con una voz apenas audible.

-Sólo firma los papeles Hinata.

Movió su cabeza en señal de negación varias veces, se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza, sus ojos se habían cerrado, lo que estaba pasando no podía ser cierto, Naruto no podía estarle pidiendo semejante cosa. Jamás había contemplado la posibilidad de que Naruto la dejara, siempre había creído e imaginado que pasarían el resto de su vida juntos, hasta que ambos fueran ancianos y ahora todo eso estaba por destruirse.

La enfermera que Naruto había contratado para ella, le había insinuado que probablemente su esposo la estaba engañando debido a que llegaba muy tarde, claro que cuando descubrió que llegaba apestando a alcohol, no tardó en puntualizar que debería dejar a Naruto, se notaba que era un mal esposo. Fue necia, le dijo que su esposo debía de estar pasando por un mal momento en el trabajo, sabiendo que no era cierto, pues conocía la verdad sobre Naruto y Sasuke.

Ahora lo recordaba de nuevo. Un día Naruto olvidó su almuerzo y ella fue a llevárselo, cuando fue al lugar que Naruto ocupaba en su trabajo, le dijeron que se encontraba con Sasuke. Había apretado con fuerza la bolsa que llevaba, la verdad era que se negaba a creer que había visto a su marido teniendo sexo con un hombre. Cuando llegó a la oficina de Sasuke, su secretaria no estaba, decidió que lo mejor era sentarse, pero al escuchar la voz de Naruto se levantó con alegría y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Todo sería más fácil si ella se muriera-fue lo escuchó de los labios de su esposo.

No movió ni un músculo más, ¿acaso Naruto deseaba su muerte?, no, probablemente estaría hablando de alguien más. Pronto no se escucharon ruidos provenientes de la oficina y tuvo miedo, eso no podía ser ninguna buena señal, tragó saliva y pegó su oreja a la puerta. No debía de haberlo hecho, lo único que oyó fue un gemido.

Ese día volvió a casa y se dejó caer en el sillón hasta que dieron las nueve de la noche y sus ojos se abrieron, sólo para percatarse de que su marido no había llegado siquiera.

Ahora estaba en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas contra su cuerpo. Naruto se había ido al cuarto de huéspedes, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no se oía nada. Los papeles del divorcio estaban frente a ella, para recordarle que lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos era real y que el hombre que alguna vez pensó que la amó, ahora estaba dispuesto a dejarla para irse con un hombre. Sasuke, Sasuke, era el nombre de la peste que había acabado con su alegría, con su matrimonio, por culpa de él había perdido a su bebé, eso era, el bebé. Naruto debía de haber hecho todo lo que hizo porque quería hijos y ella no había podido dárselos.

Se puso de pie y caminó con decisión al cuarto de huéspedes, haría lo que fuera necesario para evitar que su esposo se fuera.

* * *

Se había quedado dormido, llevaba días sin poder conciliar el sueño, su esperanza era que al despertar encontrará a una Hinata resignada y con los papeles de divorcio firmados. Sasuke aparecía en sus sueños, estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. Naruto quiso acercarse, pero Sasuke fue más rápido, lo lanzó contra la pared y le bajó los pantalones de un golpe. Pronto sintió como la lengua del Uchiha recorría su glande, pero había algo raro en ello, no lo sentía tan placentero como otras veces, algo no estaba bien

Abrió los ojos de golpe, era obvio que sólo había sido un maldito sueño, pero sintió algo en su parte baja, miró hacia ella y se encontró con Hinata, desnuda y lamiendo su miembro erecto. Sintió terror, no estaba seguro de haber despertado, su esposa, la Hinata que él conocía, nunca haría ese tipo de cosas.

-Hinata-dijo desconcertado y trató de alzar su rostro, pero ella seguía concentrada en su tarea – Hinata, no…- le hubiera gustado ejercer más fuerza para quitársela de encima, pero temía que ella lo mordiera o le hiciera algo parecido para evitarlo.

-Naruto-kun-le dijo con una sonrisa, pero su sonrisa no era dulce como siempre, podría jurar que había perdido la cordura.

Estaba en shock, no podía hablar ni moverse, ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Hinata se estaba acomodando sobre él, sin quitar aquella macabra sonrisa de su rostro, y se autopenetro. Movía sus caderas arriba y abajo y ahora los labios de ella estaban sobre los suyos, que ni siquiera se movían, esto debía de ser una pesadilla, no podía estar sucediendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió, pero la escena no cambió. Hinata se movía sobre él una y otra vez.

-Te daré un hijo, Naruto-kun.

Esa frase le causó escalofrió, fuera un sueño o fuera real, no podía permitir que las palabras de Hinata se volvieran realidad. Colocó sus manos sobre los pechos de Hinata y los estrujó con fuerza, hasta conseguir que ella dejará de besarlo y gritará del dolor. La aventó con fuerza a un lado, ocasionando que su esposa se diera un golpe en la cabeza contra el buró, fue una pena que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla inconsciente, sólo sirvió para que Naruto se pusiera de pie y se acomodará sus prendas.

-¿Hinata, pero qué demonios?

-Naruto-kun-le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacía él – sé que quieres dejarme porque no puedo darte un hijo, pero juro que te lo daré, haré mi mejor esfuerzo- intentó besar a su esposo de nuevo, pero este le dio una cachetada con tal fuerza que acabó en el suelo.

-No Hinata, no es por un hijo, por lo que me divorcio de ti, es porque no te amo, nunca lo hice.

Ya no esperaría más, esa había sido la señal para que lo decidiera, no podía seguir viviendo en la misma casa que Hinata, estaba encaprichada con él y viendo lo que había hecho, probablemente iría aún más lejos, debía irse ahora que podía. Fue al cuarto que compartía con ella, escuchando sus ruegos a sus espaldas, pero los ignoró, tomó una mochila y comenzó a meter ropa en ella. Hinata le rogaba que se detuviera, pero él seguía concentrado en empacar, por primera vez en su vida, había logrado tal proeza, lástima que fue un mal momento para ello.

No lo vio venir, tan sólo sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y todo se volvió negro, sus ojos no se abrieron hasta el siguiente día, que despertó con ambas muñecas atadas al pie de la cama y frente a él, el espejo con una nota.

"_Naruto-kun, vuelvo pronto, sólo voy a terminar con ese demonio de ojos negros"_

Sasuke. Hinata intentaría hacerle algo a Sasuke. Se sacudió con fuerza, esperando que con eso lograra deshacerse de las cuerdas que lo ataban, pero no. Había olvidado que su esposa, verano tras verano desde los seis hasta los veinte años iba a campamentos de scouts, por lo visto, adquirió conocimientos suficientes y los nudos que lo ataban eran la prueba.

* * *

Volvía de ver a su hermano, lo cual no había sido nada grato. Lo había cuestionado acerca de Naruto y de la estúpida decisión (como Itachi la llamaba) que había tomado. Ya no quería pensar en ello, pero el que Itachi estuviera en contra, le hacía pensar que de verdad se había equivocado. Estaba tan cansado, lo único que deseaba era dormir y rogar porque esas horas de sueño fueran también de tranquilidad.

Su vista era borrosa y al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano para seguir empacando. Se talló los ojos para aclarar la visión pero no sirvió de mucho. Conforme se acercaba a su cuarto pudo percatarse de una brisa, "demonios", pensó. Sólo quería ir a dormir pero ahora tendría que cerrar la ventana y luego irse a la cama. Bostezó mientras la cerraba, sin saber qué fue lo peor que había hecho hasta ese momento. Enseguida una mano que sujetaba un pedazo de franela se colocó en su rostro, obstruyendo su nariz y boca, sintió que sus ojos le pesaban y pronto estos se cerraron.

Estaba atado a una silla, se sobresaltó enseguida, seguramente unos ladrones habían entrado a su casa aquella noche y lo habían noqueado con algo, era probable que su departamento estuviera completamente vacío. Pero no podía ver nada, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un trozo de tela negra, estaba listo para gritar y reclamar aunque fuera a la nada, pero cuando intentó mover sus labios, no pudo, pareciera como si hubiera un pedazo de cinta sobre ellos.

Hizo varios movimientos en un afán de conseguir que alguno de sus pies o manos lograra zafarse de los nudos que las sostenían, pero nada. Respiró profundo y fue cuando se escuchó una risa cerca de él. La risa provenía de una mujer, estaba seguro y debía de estar parada frente a él. Deseaba poder retarla y preguntarle que le causaba tanta gracia pero no podía.

La risa desapareció y todo volvió a quedar en silencio, para después ser reemplazado por el sonido de música a un volumen alto, pero no lo suficiente como para que un vecino pudiera molestarse. Odió en ese momento haber comprado tan buen apartamento, era raro que se escucharan ruidos de arriba o abajo, la construcción era muy buena. El volumen aumento y supo que algo malo estaría por suceder.

No lo vio venir, sólo sintió un fuerte pinchazo en pierna derecha y que algo se retorcía dentro de ella, seguro le habían clavado un cuchillo y ahora lo movían dentro de su piel. El dolor era insoportable, de no haber tenido obstrucción en su boca, el grito habría inundado todo el apartamento.

Percibió una respiración cerca de su oreja – dejarás para siempre a mi Naruto –kun- si no hubiera tenido los ojos vendados, Hinata habría visto al expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad en ellos. No podía creerlo, no era posible que la persona que lo tenía en ese estado fuera Hinata, aquella chica que ni siquiera podía matar a una araña sin ponerse a llorar. De nuevo escuchó una risita, ahora lo sabía, aquella risa era de locura. Su corazón se detuvo, había pensado en Naruto, si Hinata estaba en su apartamento había una posibilidad de que esta le hubiera hecho daño a Naruto, no podía estar seguro, pero por tono en su voz y la forma de reírse, parecía una persona que había perdido la cordura.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- era lo que hubiera querido preguntar, pero no podía. Hinata clavo algo en su otra pierna y el dolor que eso provocó le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Su pierna derecha estaba empapada y podía sentir como la sangre descendía por ella hasta llegar al suelo.

La cinta fue arrancada de su rostro, lo cierto es que no le dolió ni un poco, probablemente porque que el dolor en ambas piernas tenía por completo su atención. La venda de sus ojos también fue retirada y pudo ver frente a él, a una Hinata con sonrisa maniaca y sosteniendo un cuchillo manchado con su sangre, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Hinata-habló calmadamente, no quería que se alterara.

De verdad que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, sentía que en cualquier momento se le escaparía una risa. Siempre se había burlado de Hinata por lo patética, inútil y estúpida que podía ser, y ahora, frente a él, tenía a esa misma chica, sosteniendo un cuchillo y sin un poco de cordura, ¿sería capaz Hinata de matarlo?, ¿de verdad moriría a manos de esa estúpida, de alguien de que no valía la pena?

-¿Dónde está Naruto?-preguntó intentando esconder el miedo que sentía de obtener la peor de las respuesta.

-En casa. Esperándome- dijo sin quitar de su rostro aquella sonrisa perturbadora, por lo que la respuesta no pudo tranquilizar a Sasuke.

-Te dije que me iría-le dijo entre dientes, quería seguir actuando de la misma manera que siempre, lo que menos deseaba era que Hinata supiera que tenía miedo y preocupación por la sangre que empapaba sus piernas.

-Eso no es suficiente, él hubiera ido detrás de ti-dijo con voz apagada e inocente- así que la única manera de que él te olvide es que dejes de existir y…le dé un hijo-lo dijo con tal ilusión en sus ojos, que Sasuke realmente, temió que lo matará en ese momento- anoche lo procreamos.

La sonrisa de triunfo de Hinata no había podido ocultar la ira detrás de toda aquella fachada, estaba seguro que la chica mentía cuando dijo que Naruto y ella habían tenido relaciones, aunque viendo a Hinata en ese estado de locura no dudaba que ella hubiera obligado a su marido a cohabitar, lo cual sólo podía causarle asco y ganas de lanzársele encima a esa tipa.

-Dudo que lo haya hecho por voluntad propia- lo dijo con tal seguridad y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que estaba seguro que no saldría libre de aquello. Y tuvo razón, la sonrisa de Hinata se borró y apareció en ella una expresión de odio y repulsión que jamás había visto. Ella se alejó y fue hacía su cocina, eso no podía ser bueno. Escuchó como rebuscaba en los cajones y encendía la estufa. De nuevo intentó hacer algo por desamarrar sus manos, pero era inútil, los nudos eran perfectos.

Pasaron unos minutos, que para Sasuke fueron de desesperación y, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, de terror. Hinata volvió a donde se encontraba él, su rostro seguía sin mostrar aquella sonrisa, estaba furiosa, ahora se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, pero no había podido evitarlo. Se quedó parada frente a él, recorriéndolo con la mirada y de pronto lo tomó con fuerza de los cabellos y los jaló hacia atrás. Su reacción fue lanzar un leve quejido, pero a pesar de todo le sostuvo la mirada a aquella lunática. Ella sólo lo observaba sin decir nada, como si estuviera pensando en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Qué fue lo que le gustó de ti?- preguntó Hinata sin dejar de mirarlo y Sasuke pensó que la pobre mujer tuvo que llegar hasta la locura para poder articular una frase correctamente, sin hacer pausas o tartamudear.

Soltó los cabellos de Sasuke pero enseguida tomó los de su flequillo. Mientras más lo observaba con detenimiento, menos entendía que era lo que había visto Naruto en él. El color de su cabello y ojos eran tan simple, tan común, lo único que ayudaba a resaltarlos era su piel tan pálida y su mirada tan frívola. No lo pensó más, sacó las tijeras de su bolsillo y recortó el flequillo de Sasuke, lo más cortó que pudo.

Sasuke vio caer sus cabellos y agradeció porque lo que hubiera cortado Hinata fuera eso, pero temía que ese sólo fuera un inicio. Ella siguió cortando, sin seguir algún orden, sólo iba de un lado a otro, pero eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, pues una risa descontrolada empezó a escapar de sus labios. En esos momentos, sólo pudo rogar por una cosa, qué no le hubiera hecho daño a Naruto.

* * *

No era necesario que viera en un espejo su reflejo, con la mirada de loca de Hinata, era suficiente para saber que debía de haber hecho un desastre con su cabello, pero no le importaba, tarde o temprano volvería a crecer, sólo esperaba que Hinata no lo viera de ese modo, o buscaría una manera para realmente dejar un daño permanente. Ella lo seguía mirando y eso lo ponía más tenso.

-¡¿Qué tanto miras?!-le gritó sin poder contenerse más - ¡lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo de una vez! De todas maneras, nada de lo que hagas cambiará lo que Naruto no siente por ti-supo que había metido la pata nuevamente, pero no podía evitarlo, no se dejaría vencer por esa maldita bazofia.

Ella lo miró de nuevo, pero su rostro mostraba desagrado, por lo visto el haber arruinado su cabello no era suficiente. Vio como regresaba a la cocina y tomaba algo, no le dio buena espina. Conforme Hinata caminaba hacia él, vio lo que sostenía, era una olla, y por el vapor que despedía debía de tratarse de agua hirviendo. Se movió con desesperación, sin pensarlo. Esa maldita demente pensaba quemarlo.

-¿Tienes miedo?-se burló de él, tomando su barbilla con una mano y oprimiéndola con fuerza.

No quería aceptarlo, pero esa perra realmente iba a ganar. Él no podía hacer nada para moverse y Hinata volvía a sostener la olla con la sonrisa macabra de antes en el rostro. Se maldijo, si ese día no hubiera mandado al carajo a Naruto por lento y lo hubiera esperado. El nunca habría aceptado la estúpida bufanda de Hinata, habrían bajado por otras escaleras y esto no estaría sucediendo.

* * *

Hacia demasiado calor. ¿Por qué de todos los lugares habían elegido la playa para hacer el torneo?  
Se asomó por la ventana y vio al estúpido de Naruto jugando voleibol, no era nada bueno en ello, la pelota rebotaba más a causa de los golpes que daba en su rostro, que los que daban las manos de Naruto.

Dejó de ver la ventana y miró la habitación. Era un completo desastre, los idiotas que estaban encargados del viaje, no habían reservado los cuartos suficientes y muchos habían acabado compartiendo, para su desgracia, él tuvo que hacerlo con Naruto, quien se ofreció de voluntario para compartir cuarto. Pero eso no era lo peor, no suficiente con tener que compartir la misma habitación, también la misma cama, volvía a maldecir a los encargados de tan horrible logística.

Naruto entró echó un desastre, completamente sudado. Ahora tendría que lidiar con una habitación con ropa sucia en el suelo y en el baño, esto no podría ponerse peor. Salió de la habitación para despejarse un poco y no ver como Naruto la destruía con sólo caminar en ella.

Para la noche, estaba un poco cansado, había tenido que jugar el estúpido voleibol más del tiempo del que esperaba, sólo porque sus idiotas colegas habían descubierto que no era nada malo en ese deporte. Además de eso, tuvo que soportar las tontas burlas de Naruto, ¿cómo es que había llegado a ser amigo de semejante idiota?

Se tomó un baño y cuando salió encontró a Naruto abarcando toda la cama, a pesar de que esta era matrimonial, tenía las piernas y brazos extendidos, pero lo peor es que ni pijama estaba usando, debía de estarse muriendo de calor, pues sólo llevaba sus ridículos calzoncillos de corazones. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver eso, era su amigo, pero también un caso perdido.

-¡Naruto!-lo golpeó con una almohada para que despertara. Tuvo éxito después de dos golpes en el rostro de ese maldito Dobe.

-Deja dormir-se quejó Naruto adormilado.

-Eso digo yo, estás ocupando toda la cama, hazte a un lado.

Naruto se movió de mala gana y se acomodó nuevamente dándole la espalda a Sasuke, jalando las cobijas hacia él, dejando a Sasuke sin alguna oportunidad de taparse del frío. Esto exasperó demasiado a Sasuke, quien no pudo contenerse y aventó a Naruto al piso, sin importarle que se diera un golpe y se lastimara.

-¡Teeme!-gritó Naruto molestó, se apresuró a ponerse de pie y se lanzó sobre Sasuke, dispuesto a hacer algo que él odiaba, cosquillas.

Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero había reaccionado muy tarde, además de que Naruto conocía sus puntos débiles a la perfección. Su risa pronto inundó la habitación y por más que quisiera detenerlo no podía, ese dobe ya lo tenía bajo su control.

-Na…-intentaba decir el nombre de Naruto pero no podía, las cosquillas se lo impedían. Cómo odiaba que Naruto conociera tal debilidad de él, lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y lo odiaba.

Después de varias lágrimas derramadas y de que su risa dejara de oírse por falta de aire, Naruto dejó de torturarlo, incluso hasta para él, había sido cansado, pues respiraba con dificultad. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sin percatarse de que en su rostro aún había una sonrisa y de que Naruto lo miraba fijamente sonriendo de lado a lado.

-Me las pagarás, maldito idiota…-no pudo continuar su frase, sus labios habían sido atacados, evitando que pudieran salir palabras de su boca.

Había besado a Sasuke sin saber exactamente la razón, tan sólo después de verlo con aquella sonrisa y tan radiante, se había dejado llevar y lo acabó besando. Lo malo es que no había sido un simple beso, el contacto había continuado y movía sus labios sobre los de Sasuke, que eran suaves y embriagantes. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, y por lo mismo estuvo decidido a separase de Sasuke, pero para su sorpresa, cuando estaba por hacerlo, una mano en su nuca lo detuvo.

Los labios de Sasuke se entreabrieron. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?, ¿por qué besaba a Sasuke y lo disfrutaba? Y más aún, ¿por qué Sasuke no había puesto resistencia como siempre? No podía encontrar la respuesta a aquellas preguntas, pero supo algo, le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo, tanto que pensaba que no podía detenerse.

Relajó su cuerpo y se recostó lentamente sobre el de Sasuke. Profundizó más el beso, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de su amigo, pero no tuvo el efecto que deseaba exactamente, Sasuke le devolvió el mordisco pero con mayor fuerza. Se separó de él, a causa del dolor que le había causado, Sasuke abrió los ojos, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada. Algo le decía que debía detenerse, quitarse de encima de su amigo e irse a dormir al piso, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Sasuke y lo obligó a mirarlo para nuevamente atrapar sus labios.

Su cuerpo volvía a relajarse, como sí lo que estuviera haciendo no tuviera nada de malo y menos para un hombre casado, decidió olvidar ese pensamiento en aquellos momentos. Deslizó su mano por debajo del pijama de franela de Sasuke y disfruto de lo suave que era su piel.

* * *

Naruto lo había besado, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par y había pasado por su cabeza el quitar a ese idiota de encima de él, pero cuando sintió que los labios de Naruto pensaban separarse de los suyos, hizo uso de su mano para detenerlo.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, esa había sido cuando iban en secundaría y el idiota de Naruto tropezó y acabó cayendo sobre él dándole un beso fugaz, que los convirtió en la burla del colegio por más de un año.

Podría haberse hecho el tonto y no saber porque había correspondido aquel beso, pero conocía la respuesta a la perfección, desde hace tiempo. Poco antes de que Naruto decidiera casarse se había dado cuenta que tenía sentimientos por su amigo más allá de una simple amistad, pero como a muchos, le costaba aceptarlo y más cuando sabía que el idiota de Naruto sólo vivía para besarse y toquetear a esa mustia de Hinata, gorda y de pechos grandes. Como la odiaba, desde el primer día que había tenido contacto con Naruto, la odiaba.

Detestaba aceptarlo, pero disfrutaba mucho de ese beso, tanto que deseaba que Naruto no se arrepintiera y rompiera el contacto. Lo cual pasó y su única reacción fue desviar la mirada, rogando porque su decepción no se notara. Pero justo como había querido, Naruto lo había besado de nuevo y de nuevo lo había atraído más hacía él.

Sintió cuando la mano de Naruto se metió bajo su pijama y para él, había sido señal de seguir adelante, llevó su mano a la espalda del dobe y comenzó a recorrerla de abajo hacia arriba. Naruto se había sobresaltado cuando su mano había tocado su piel, pero no pasó a mayores y ambos siguieron besándose, sólo que el beso ya no era tan casto, él era quien había entreabierto sus labios y ahora sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra.

Las caricias comenzaron a intensificarse y ser más desesperadas. Naruto ya había conseguido abrir la camisa del pijama y ahora recorría su pecho con la palma de la mano. Ambos sentían calor, pero uno agradable y que les hacía no despegarse uno del otro.

El beso fue interrumpido, pero no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que los labios de Naruto tocaran su piel, cerca de su barbilla y la hicieran arder. Su conciencia le decía que debía detener lo que estaba pasando, no estaba bien y nada bueno podría salir si eso continuaba.

-Do...be-dijo con dificultad. Las caricias y besos de Naruto lo estaban desviando de sus pensamientos. Pero no hubo respuesta a su llamado, Naruto continuo besando su piel y acariciándola como si fuera algo delicado y con lo que tuviera que tomarse el tiempo.

Los labios del rubio rozaron su pecho y lo hicieron estremecerse. Se preguntó si debía asumir que, el ver a Naruto tan deseoso de él, significaba que realmente sus sentimientos no eran tan unilaterales. Dejó de sentir los besos cuando estuvieron cerca del borde de su pantalón. Temió que ahora sí, Naruto se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir y decidiera acabar con ello en ese momento, pero Naruto lo admiró y luego lo besó como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, al menos así lo sintió él.

No debió sorprenderse cuando Naruto se movió de manera que causaba fricción entre sus miembros. De no haber tenido sus labios ocupados, más de un gemido se hubiera escapado de ellos. El caso ya estaba perdido, ambos habían decidido llegar hasta el final. Fue aquí cuando él tomo un poco de control y logró deshacerse de las ropas que los cubrían, que eran muy pocas. Naruto siguió con los movimientos cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos. Dejaron de besarse, Naruto se recargó un poco en su lado izquierdo, con lo que podía sentir su aliento cerca de su oído. Los gemidos comenzaron a salir de la boca de ambos.

-Sasuke…-le dijo al oído Naruto con dificultad-¿tienes idea de cómo lo hacen los hombres?

Peor manera de acabar con el momento no había. Sasuke sintió una ganas poderosas de golpearlo con fuerza, tanto porno que veía y nunca se había pasado por uno gay, no es que él fuera un experto, pero al menos no se jactaba de ser un completo pervertido.

-Supongo que es un poco lógico-le respondió malhumorado.

-Sí, pero… ¿así de simple?-preguntó, rogando porque Sasuke tuviera la respuesta.

Se alejó de él y se hincó, colocando cada pierna a un costado de Sasuke. Lo miraba pensativo, como esperando encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas de esa manera.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Sasuke y se movió un poco hace atrás. Era hora de terminar con todo.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa de perversión y le impidió que se moviera, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke.

No podía negar que se sentía excitado, sobre todo con aquella mirada de Naruto sobre la suya, tanto que no se dio cuanta cuando tomó sus piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros. El dobe aun parecía estar pensando sobre la situación, pero pronto pareció hallar la respuesta y masajeó su miembro son rapidez, hasta que estuviera erecto. No le dio tiempo de objetar las posiciones, ni por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, sintió la punta del miembro de Naruto justo en su entrada y al siguiente momento se había metido de lleno.

Lanzó un grito, cuando eso ocurrió y tuvo que aferrarse a la cama con fuerza, sentía un intenso dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-Idiota, zopenco, mentecato, estúpido-le dijo a Naruto, estaba seguro que algo debía de hacerse antes para que él no sintiera ese dolor tan horrible.

-Lo siento-fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a moverse dentro de él.

El dolor fue disminuyendo y combinándose con placer, conforme las estocadas continuaban. Se besaron dos veces más, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, y supieran que con sólo una vez no bastaría.

A la mañana siguiente los dos actuaron como nada hubiera pasado, pero en la noche cuando volvieron, repitieron lo que habían hecho la anterior, aplicando los conocimientos que Naruto había adquirido de una rápida búsqueda en internet. A Sasuke le hubiera encantado escuchar de Naruto que se divorciaría después de ese viaje, pero no lo hizo, esperó varios años para hacerlo y ahora su esposa quería matarlo.

* * *

Hinata volteó la olla para derramarla sobre Sasuke, no había nada que este pudiera hacer, estaba inmovilizado. Antes de que la olla fuera derramada había escuchado un ruido, pero no prestó mucha atención, únicamente podía pensar que no existía poder que detuviera a esa lunática.

El agua no tocó su piel, pero a cambio de ello, dio contra el suelo. Fue demasiado rápido, escuchó un quejido fuerte, como si hubieran golpeado con fuerza o quemado a alguien. Abrió los ojos, había alguien sobre él, que se quejaba de dolor y que lo había protegido. No tuvo que reflexionar mucho para saber de quien se trataba, Naruto.

Hinata comenzó a gritar histéricamente y a decir el nombre de Naruto entre gritos, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Naruto seguía sobre él, respiraba con dificultad y se quejaba.

-¿Naruto?-no pudo esconder el temor que sentía.

-Lo siento-le dijo Naruto a pesar de estar lastimado y de que pareciera que su cuerpo no podía soportar más.

-¡Hinata!-era la voz de una chica.

Sasuke no pudo saber de quien se trataba, pero por el tono de voz, se notaba su desesperación en busca de calmar a Hinata. La policía llegó en poco tiempo, junto con los paramédicos, la ayuda debía de haber sido para él, pero Naruto ocupaba su lugar.

* * *

El oficial no paraba de hacerle preguntas, pero no podía responderlas con seguridad, su mente estaba en otro lado. Naruto estaba en el hospital, al igual que él, pero aún no sabí si esa desgraciada había causado un gran daño en Naruto, de haber sido así, jamás la perdonaría.

Obviamente salió la pregunta incómoda, ¿por qué cree que Hinata Namikaze lo atacó? Guardó silencio, no podía responderla, si lo hacía, las cosas empeorarían. Así que pensó rápido y decidió decir un poco de verdad – Naruto y yo siempre fuimos buenos amigos. Cuando el comenzó a sentirse incómodo con Hinata, vino a mí para que fuera su abogado en su divorcio. Supongo que la señorita Namikaze se enteró y enloqueció, creyéndome culpable de que su esposo quisiera dejarla- en esos momentos agradeció ser abogado, sabía cómo mentir perfectamente y estaba seguro de que el oficial le había creído.

Cuando lo dejaron fue inmediatamente a averiguar sobre Naruto, a pesar del dolor que sentía en sus piernas, producto de las heridas que esa bruja gorda le había causado. Los papás de Naruto ya estaban en el hospital y, observando su nerviosismo, no les habían dado explicación alguna de su estado.

-¿Han sabido algo de él?-preguntó, aunque se sintiera un completo idiota por ello.

-No. Sasuke, tu deberías estar reposando-lo regaño Kushina, la madre de Naruto, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas – no puedo creer lo que pasó, no entendemos porque Hinata haría algo así- se puso de pie y caminó hacia Sasuke – mira lo que le hizo a tu cabello, esa chica realmente enloqueció. Siempre le dije a Naruto que ella no me gustaba, para mí siempre fue una rarita, ahora veo que no sólo era eso, sino una loca-dijo furiosa y golpeó una de las paredes del hospital con la palma de la mano.

-Kushina-le habló Minato para que se calmara- intenta tranquilizarte, no podemos hacer nada por ahora de todos modos.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa!-reclamó Kushina a su esposo.

-¿Ahora por qué?

-Tú siempre estuviste de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, sólo por los beneficios que podía darte.

-¡Kushina!-Minato estaba indignado por tal acusación- sí apoyé el matrimonio, pero fue porque Hinata se me hacía una chica linda y Naruto era feliz con ella.

-¿Ahora ves lo equivocado que estabas?-comenzó a sollozar de nuevo- Sasuke-dejó de ver a su esposo – quisiera hablar contigo a solas.

Habría pensado que lo lógico fuera que lo llevara a la cafetería del hospital o a su habitación, pero en su lugar, Kushina lo llevó al armario de limpieza. Sasuke no objetó nada, sabía que Kushina era muy peligrosa cuando alguien la hacía enojar, incluso a él le causaba un poco de temor.

-Lo diré sin rodeos Sasuke, ¿la razón por la que Hinata te atacó fue por el amorío que tienes con Naruto?

Se quedó sin habla, no esperaba que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de lo suyo con Naruto, sobre todo alguien que llevaba años sin ver su relación con Naruto. Tal vez el dobe le había dicho algo cuando su mamá lo interrogaba, Kushina sabía sacarle la verdad a su hijo.

-No-dijo dudando. Esa mujer ponía a prueba sus habilidades de abogado – fue porque Naruto quería el divorcio y me pidió que fuera su abogado.

-Pero no lo hiciste, él me lo dijo.

Se sintió acorralado, entonces Naruto le había contado a su madre, ahora menos podría tener el valor de mirar a Kushina a los ojos.

-Naruto no me dijo nada de su relación, por si lo pensabas, nunca fue necesario que lo hiciera. Desde que eran niños, le dije a tu madre que ustedes dos acabarían juntos. A mí la idea me fascinaba, ella era mi mejor amiga y que mejor que nuestros hijos se comprometieran algún día –los ojos de Kushina brillaron al decir esto e incomodaron a Sasuke- pero ella me llamó loca. Sasuke-se volteó hacía él y tomó sus manos, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo cálido o de apoyo- yo hablé con Naruto antes de su boda para que se diera cuenta de lo que eras tú para él, pero mi hijo es un idiota, por favor no lo dejes.

-¿Cómo…

-Sólo tu podrías hacer que Naruto me hablara todas las noches ebrio y llorando. Naruto pensaba que un oficial siempre lo llevaba a casa pero en realidad era yo, excepto el día que tú estabas en el bar-dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro y lo abrazó fuertemente –sólo intento decirte que no están solos, yo estoy para apoyarlos.

* * *

Kushina lo ayudó a volver a la habitación, después de aquella plática tan bizarra con la mamá de Naruto, ahora entendía de donde su amigo estaba tan chiflado. Cuando el doctor fue a buscar a los Namikaze, Minato no dejó que el doctor le dijera nada hasta que estuviera su esposa presente. Kushina fue un poco necia y no salió del cuarto de Sasuke, dijo que él también merecía saber sobre el estado de Naruto. El doctor separó los labios para hablar, y él sintió un vació tan grande en el estómago que hizo una mueca como si realmente estuviera padeciendo un fuerte dolor.

-Su hijo sufrió quemaduras de tercer y segundo grado en su espalda y pierna derecha. La ropa se había adherido a su piel, razón por la cual el proceso fue tardado, por ahora está estable, pero les pediría que esperen unas horas para verlo. Kushina lloró aún más y Minato se apresuró a abrazarla para darle un poco de consuelo. Mientras tanto, él volteó hacia otro lado y aunque luchó para evitarlo, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos.

Por lo que pudo saber las siguientes horas, Hanabi había sido la que había ayudado a Naruto a llegar a su apartamento. La enfermera que cuidaba a Hinata le había marcado, después de que notara que nadie le abría, intentó contactar a Naruto, pero al no obtener respuesta llamó a Hanabi, que eran los números de emergencias con los que contaba.

Ella encontró a Naruto atado, pero a diferencia de la enfermera jamás pasó por su cabeza que se tratará de un ladrón, supo con certeza que debía ser obra de su hermana. Naruto le contó lo que había sucedido, omitiendo la principal razón de su petición de divorcio a Hinata y, al igual que Sasuke, le había mentido al oficial, le dijo que Hinata debía de haber malinterpretado las cosas y pensar que él tenía un amorío con Sasuke.

La hermana de Hinata no creyó esas palabras de Naruto, sabía que debía de haber algo más para que su hermana tuviera otro de sus episodios.

La razón de que Sasuke se hubiera enterado de todo esto, había sido porque Hanabi había ido a ver cuál era el estado de Naruto y había decidido hablar con Sasuke, debido a que había sido una de las víctimas de su hermana.

-¿Entonces, siempre estuvo loca?-no se tocó el corazón para decir esas palabras, Hinata siempre le había caído mal y nunca se había molestado en esconderlo.

-Sí-dijo Hanabi, sonriendo un poco por el cometario de Sasuke- cuando era niña los tenía muy seguido, creo que fue hasta que comenzó a salir con Naruto cuando los episodios comenzaron a desaparecer, hasta que recayó de nuevo hace un día. No te daré los detalles de ellos y considéralo una tregua, porque algo me dice que las razones que proclama mi hermana de su locura son verdaderas, pero sé, que después de lo que pasó, sí Naruto vuelve con ella será por lástima y miedo a mi padre. Así que haré lo posible porque mi padre acepte el divorcio.

Sasuke no dijo nada, aunque el señor Hyuuga aceptara que se llevara a cabo ese divorcio, no sería tan fácil tener una relación con Naruto, todos acabarían sabiendo que las palabras de Hinata eran ciertas.

* * *

El señor Hyuuga no pudo esconder mucho lo sucedido, eso pasaba cuando eras un empresario demasiado exitoso, los medios de comunicación se habían encargado de que todo mundo supiera del incidente.

Al parecer, Hanabi cumplió su palabra y Sasuke se dio cuenta del gran poder que ella tenía sobre su padre, pues a los dos días, ya había logrado que Hiashi aceptara el divorcio y declarara públicamente que su hija sufría de demencia. Decidió no presentar cargos, de todas maneras al comprobarse su estado mental, jamás iría a una cárcel, sino que se quedaría en un instituto para gente como ella, que era justo donde estaba en esos momentos.

Quiso ver a Naruto cuando él fue dado de alta, sus heridas no eran tan graves como las del dobe, por lo que salió mucho antes, pero por más que intentaba verlo, este se negaba a aceptar su visita, según Kushina, su hijo se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido con Hinata, claro que ignoraba que Sasuke también se sentía así, si no hubiera sido tan descuidado, Hinata no hubiera logrado meterse a su casa y nadie hubiera tenido que rescatarlo. Al final, cuando Naruto salió del hospital, Kushina le tendió una trampa a su hijo e hizo que se encontrara con Sasuke en la casa de los Namikaze.

Y por primera vez, Sasuke vio a un Naruto que le desviaba la mirada y no tenía el valor de decirle ni una palabra. Se sintió mal con esto e incluso un gran sentimiento de tristeza lo embargó, ese no era Naruto.

-No te culpo-fue lo primero que dijo para romper el silencio – Naruto, tú no tuviste la culpa-le reiteró una vez más.

-Yo me casé con ella, desde ahí tuve la culpa.

-Sólo cometiste un error, además nadie de nosotros tenía idea de que fuera una lunática.

-Pero te hizo daño-dijo mirando sus cabello y luego sus piernas.

-No fue un gran daño, sólo me quedará una pequeña cicatriz en las piernas. Y lo otro crecerá…-quiso decir, "el verdadero daño lo tuviste tú, a ti fue quien te quemó la espalda", pero se le quebró al voz cuando estaba por decirlo.

-Lo siento.

-¡Deja de disculparte!- le gritó y hubiera querido que Naruto le respondiera con un "no me grites teme", pero no lo hizo, sólo se quedó callado y siguió sin mirarlo- no me iré a Alemania-dijo un poco más calmado, pero ni eso hizo que Naruto se pusiera un poco alegre.

-Es mejor que te vayas.

No supo si se refería a que se fuera de su casa o a que se fuera a Alemania, pero cualquiera que fuera el significado, lo hizo sentir como una basura o estorbo.

-Dobe yo…

Naruto se puso de pie y lo dejó hablando sólo. Sabía que lo correcto era que lo detuviera y le dijera todo lo que realmente le quería decir y la razón por la cual nunca habría podido irse y dejarlo, pero fue un cobarde y en vez de eso él también se fue por su lado.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y Sasuke no había vuelto a ir a ver a Naruto. Pero Kushina se había percatado de que varias veces alguien marcaba y colgaba apenas le respondía y algo parecido sucedía con Naruto, veía como tomaba su celular pero lo dejaba al instante. De verdad que esos dos eran unos tontos.

Kushina notaba que su hijo estaba muy deprimido y mucho se debía a que tenía bastante tiempo libre, así que lo obligó a volver a su trabajo, mínimo para que se despejara y se entretuviera en algo. Pero aun así se veía decaído, decidió que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Naruto, por su parte, se sentía mal todos los días, sin mencionar que siempre pasaba por la que era la oficina de Sasuke y al ver a alguien diferente en ella le hacía sentir un gran vacío en su interior. Había buscado otras opciones de trabajo, pero una parte de él, buscaba cualquier pretexto para no irse, como esperando un día Sasuke volviera.

Le había intentado marcar un par de veces, pero siempre colgaba y nunca le devolvía las llamadas, lo que Naruto no había notado, es que Sasuke si lo hacía, pero llamaba al teléfono fijo de la casa de sus padres, era muy orgulloso como para que supiera que él también lo extrañaba.

* * *

Hinata enloqueció aún más. No había día que no viera a su esposo besándose con Sasuke o teniendo sexo con él. Por las noches despertaba a todos los internos con sus gritos desgarradores.

Hiashi le contrato al mejor psiquiatra que pudo, pero de nada sirvió, ni los mejores calmantes lograban que la chica sacará de su mente a Sasuke y Naruto, veía los rostros de ambos en las personas que estaban en la institución, pero el rostro que más veía era el de Sasuke, sobre todo con los encargados de cuidarla, más de una vez había intentado hacerles daño, pensando que eran otra persona.

Hanabi se sentía mal por su hermana y le daba cierta tristeza que la persona más importante para ella, jamás la hubiera ido a visitarla. Más de una vez pensó en pedirle a Naruto que fuera a ver a Hinata, pero viendo su estado de salud, seguramente acabaría atacando a Naruto o enloqueciendo aún más.

-Ese demonio siempre me ve, sus ojos negros siempre me ven.

Eran las palabras que más repetía Hinata, al principio Hanabi no entendía a quien se refería, pero con el tiempo supo que era Sasuke. A veces se sentía mal por su hermana, pero la realidad era que, ese lugar, era el mejor donde podía estar Hinata, más de una vez se lo había hecho saber a su padre, pero este decidió no hacerle caso por tapar las apariencias y creyendo que su hija había superado aquella crisis.

Lo que más aterraba a Hanabi de cuando veía a Hinata, eran los muñecos que llevaba consigo, uno era el de Naruto, que todo el tiempo abrazaba o acariciaba diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, pero había otros dos, uno que siempre tiraba al suelo y pisaba una y otra vez y el segundo, que siempre juntaba con el de Naruto para que se besara. No hacía falta saber quiénes pensaba Hinata que eran estos muñecos.

-¿Por qué lo pisas?-le preguntó alguna vez Hanabi.

-Porque…porque siempre se interpone entre Naruto y yo-dijo Hinata llorando y abrazando al muñeco que supuestamente era Naruto.

-¿Pero cómo se interpone, si tú controlas todo?

-No lo sé…el sólo aparece y nos separa.

Pobre de su hermana, ni en su propia mente podía verse al lado de Naruto, siempre iba a tener el recuerdo de Sasuke para que destruyera sus mejores fantasías.

Quería a su hermana, o al menos eso pensaba, pero muchas veces había pensado que ese cariño que sentía por ella, no era más que lástima después de ver como la trataba su padre, además aún recordaba cuando en uno de sus episodios, Hinata la había engañado y casi dejado cerca de un basurero con tal de deshacerse de ella. Aunque bien sabía que a la persona que más podía culpar por eso, era a su padre, por haber despreciado tanto a su hermana.

* * *

Después de tres meses, caminaba como siempre por la empresa, cuando llegó por la oficina de Sasuke, se dio cuenta de que alguien metía varias cajas en esta, de seguro ya había renunciado el otro abogado. Siguió caminando sin alzar la vista, ya estaba cansado de hacerlo y sólo encontrarse con un desconocido.

-¡Eso no me gusta ahí Itachi!

-Aún escuchó su voz-dijo Naruto para él sólo y siguió caminando. Extrañaba tanto a Sasuke que ya alucinaba con oírlo.

-¡¿No saludarás a mi hermano?, se muere porque lo hagas!-alguien gritó a las espaldas de Naruto.

Volteó y se encontró con Itachi asomándose de la oficina de Sasuke. ¿Sería posible que no estuviera alucinando? Caminó rápidamente a la oficina y al fondo de esta, cargando una caja estaba Sasuke, como si nada le hubiera pasado, su cabello había vuelto a crecer.

-¿Volviste?-le preguntó Naruto.

-La razón por la que se fue, es porque no soportaba que lo vieras con ese horrible corte. Hubieras visto la cantidad de productos que compró para que le creciera el cabello rápido-dijo Itachi, burlándose de su hermano, pero la realidad es que había parte de verdad en sus palabras.

-¡Cállate Itachi!-le reclamó Sasuke, sin notar que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco.

Itachi se rió y salió dejándolos solos, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta que había echado el seguro a la puerta antes de salir y subido el volumen de la música.

-Creo que es mejor que no molesten a mi hermano por una hora-le dijo Itachi a la recepcionista con una sonrisa pícara y se fue.

El silencio se apoderó de la oficina. Naruto comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía Sasuke, pero cuando estuvo a sólo dos pasos de él, se lanzó sobre él y lo besó. Sasuke reaccionó, rodeando el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos para dos cosas, sostenerse de él y acercarlo más hacia él.

Tuvo que besarlo, de lo contrario se hubiera desplomado en el suelo, había llegado a creer que jamás volvería a ver a Sasuke, que realmente lo había dejado. Muchas veces pensó en ir a buscarlo a la casa de Itachi o a su apartamento, pero se quedaba frente a la puerta y luego se regresaba, no temía ver a Sasuke, lo que temía es que este lo despreciara. Por eso, hace unos minutos que lo tenía frente a él, lo besó, al menos, si Sasuke decidía que ya no quería nada, él podría haberle robado un último beso, pero Sasuke le correspondió y con eso se olvidó de todo lo que temía.

La desesperación en ellos, era proporcional al tiempo en que no se habían visto. Naruto hizo que Sasuke se sentara, para después recostarlo en el escritorio y colocarse sobre él. Ambos se despojaron rápidamente de sus prendas, se miraron por unos segundos, mientras recobraban el aliento y continuaron besándose. Sasuke comenzó a explorar la espalda de Naruto y se detuvo cuando se topó con las cicatrices, consecuencia de lo que Hinata había causado en él. Por un momento recordó cuando Naruto se lanzó sobre él, salvándolo de aquella quemadura y hubiera detenido lo que estaba pasando, pero Naruto no parecía inmutarse por la manera lenta y pausada en que Sasuke tocaba su espalda, recorriendo con detalle cada una de las cicatrices.

El no haberse visto por tanto tiempo los volvió más desesperados, generalmente se tomaban el tiempo para explorar sus cuerpos, pero ahora, las penetraciones habían llegado más pronto. A diferencia de las otras veces, ambos gemían con fuerza, olvidándose del lugar donde estaban y de los ruidos que el escritorio hacia a causar de sus movimientos.

* * *

-¡Sasuke Uchiha, en este momento mueves tu trasero y vas a buscar mi bebé!

Kushina había ido a buscar personalmente a Sasuke, para reclamarle el que no hubiera buscado a Naruto ni una sola vez en todos esos meses.

-Sé que ambos se han estado llamado, pero ninguno tiene el coraje de responder y ya estoy harta de eso.

La madre de Naruto lo miraba fijamente y Sasuke pensó por un momento que podría matarlo con tan sólo mirarlo. No le podía decir no esa señora. Pero su hermano salió a su rescate o algo por el estilo.

-Descuide señora Namikaze, mi hermano regresa mañana a su trabajo, ya está arreglado todo- dijo Itachi rodeándolo con el brazo, como si lo estuviera protegiendo de Kushina, pero la realidad era que parecía cómplice de esta.

-¿Y buscará a mi bebé?

-Por supuesto.

-Confiaré en ti Itachi, de lo contrario contigo me cobraré lo que Sasuke no haga.

-Antes me oponía a su relación-le dijo Itachi una vez que Kushina se había ido-pero lo cierto es que no todos los días un idiota te salva y recibe agua hirviendo por ti.

No supo si Itachi quiso decirle algo como que era un idiota por hacerse tanto del rogar con Naruto. Hasta ese momento captó las razones de todas las preguntas que Itachi le hacía sobre Naruto e incluso indirectas.

-Sabes que igual te cobran si cuelgas luego de que te hayan contestado- le decía Itachi muchas veces en el día, pero Sasuke le prestaba poca atención- mira apoco ese tono de azul no te recuerda a algo- le decía cuando veían alguna prenda u objeto de ese color, hasta cuando habían ido a ver _En el bosque_, se había encargado de recordarle a Naruto- pelos de elote, si tú tuvieras que buscarlos ya sabes de donde los conseguirías.

No sabía si odiar a su hermano, ahora entendía porque lo escuchaba hablando a escondidas, realmente había marcado a su antigua empresa para que le devolvieran su puesto y lo había logrado el muy maldito, lo peor es que él ni siquiera estaba preparado para volver, ni siquiera sabía si podría ver a Naruto y mantener la calma. Le hubiera gustado que Itachi le hubiera dicho antes y al menos tuviera una semana para prepararse, pero no, su hermano a veces se tomaba bastantes libertades.

-No seas un cobarde, Sasuke-le dijo Itachi mientras acomodaba las cosas. Al parecer mejor su hermano se había percatado de como miraba detenidamente hacia la puerta, temiendo que algo o alguien pasara frente a ella.

Sucedió, vio a Naruto pasar por fuera de su oficina, pero el dobe no volteó en su dirección, en un inútil intento de que lo hiciera, le había reclamado algo a su hermano, pero Naruto siguió su camino como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Bajó la cabeza decepcionada e intentó actuar como si eso no lo hubiera afectado.

Agradeció que su hermano se preocupara tanto por él, el muy descarado le había gritado a Naruto para que se diera cuenta de que Sasuke estaba a sólo unos pasos y ahora tenía a Naruto frente a él, pero aún no tenía el valor para romper el silencio. Veía como caminaba hacia donde estaba, mirándolo como si se tratara de un gran tesoro que le habían arrebatado. Agradeció la perversión de Naruto, lo había besado y con eso le quitaba la presión de tener que decir algo. Además sabía que esos besos de Naruto iban a parar a otra parte, y él también quería que lo estaba por suceder sucediera.

Siempre había sido alguien precavido, que se preocupaba por las consecuencias de sus actos, pero esta vez decidió dejarse llevar y no preocuparse porque alguien los encontrara en pleno acto. ¿Qué más daba?, ahora podían hacerlo con más libertad, Naruto ya no era hombre casado, pero aun así sentía un poco de temor por su relación.

* * *

Un hora no les fue suficiente, estuvieron cerca de tres horas en la oficina de Sasuke, probando la comodidad de los diferentes lugares, desde el escritorio, las sillas, los sillones, el piso y cerca de la ventana. La parte racional de Sasuke quería decir que había sido suficiente, que no podían pasar todo el día teniendo sexo, pero con Naruto, que se encargaba de distraerlo, sabiendo cómo lograr que él ignorara lo que era correcto, y recordándole que lo que hacían era más placentero, jamás objetó nada y todo terminó hasta que ambos estuvieron exhaustos.

-No debiste haberte ido-le dijo Naruto abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras ambos estaban desnudos en el suelo de su oficina.

-Ahora lo sé-respondió y ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la puerta de la oficina fue abierta.

**FIN**

* * *

_Salió muy largo para ser one shot, pero espero les haya gustado, sobre todo si odian a Hinata y el final tan asqueroso del manga XD._


End file.
